Reglas sobre la USS Enterprise
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Ciertas Reglas que se debe conocer sobre la Enterprise y su Tripulación. Epílogo: El Verdadero Secreto del Éxito de la USS Enterprise no es su brillante Capitán o el Primer Oficial Vulcano, ni tampoco los profesionales Oficiales y Tripulantes que conforman el Personal de la Nave. Es el Trabajo en Conjunto de todos Ellos./ Slash Spirk. 9/9 Reglas. FIN EPILOGO
1. Regla Número Uno: McCoy

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Spock/Kirk

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido, Post Into Darkness sin Spoilers.

**Notas: **Reglas sobre la Enterprise que todos debemos conocer, una por capítulo, contextualizando con el fic de fondo c: No será muy largo, solo unos ocho capítulos. Mientras más reviews más rápido el siguiente cap ;D (?)

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**REGLAS DE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**—1—**

* * *

**Regla Número Uno:****_El Doctor Leonard H. McCoy _****_Siempre Sabe_****_._**

No importa cuántas veces diga que no es un Ingeniero, Filósofo o Arquitecto a cualquier pregunta que se le haga; el Doctor McCoy siempre tendrá una respuesta inteligente para cualquier tema y, muy probablemente, esta respuesta sea la correcta. Si llegase a desconocer algo, dele tan solo 24 horas y le verá aparecer con la solución al dilema, aun cuando no se le haya pedido informe alguno.

**Distinción: ****_Hay cosas que el Doctor McCoy prefiere _****_Ignorar Deliberadamente_****_._**

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.87  
_****Órbita de la Quinta Luna de Cyntrax**

La Alerta médica resonaba con fuerza por todos los pasillos de la Enterprise mientras el Oficial en Jefe corría hacia la Sala del Transportador seguido por enfermeras y camilleros. Lo poco que había podido escuchar de Spock antes de apresurarse era que la visita del Capitán y el grupo de exploración no había sido bien recibido por los habitantes de la Luna de Cyntrax, a pesar la consabida hospitalidad de la cual se jactaban ante el la galaxia.

¿Quién podría esperarse que una simple misión de entrega pudiera terminar tan mal? McCoy sentía que el corazón se le detendría si es que no veía YA como se encontraba Jim. Y fue recompensado, porque apenas puso un pie en la Sala el fuerte olor a sangre inundó su agudo sentido del olfato, apenas calmándose su angustia cuando vio que no faltaba ningún tripulante y que todos se encontraban de pie aunque lastimados. Bastante lastimados.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué rayos sucedió allí abajo? —exclamó con horror el médico cuando vio como bajo la desgarrada camisa dorada el pecho de su joven capitán parecía un sádico rompecabezas de piel desgarrada con lo que podría haber sido afiladas garras— No me digas que te encontraste con una ex novia, Jim, porque te juro que…

—Entonces mejor que no preguntes, Bones… porque exactamente eso es lo que pasó… —la voz agotada del rubio no opacaba su sonrisa, ante la mirada preocupada de los tripulantes que le habían acompañado a la Luna del Planeta, que servía como Centro Vacacional Intergaláctico.

El médico se apresuró a indicar a los camilleros que cogiesen al delirante Capitán Kirk mientras las enfermeras verificaban los estados del resto del grupo, notando que la mayoría de sus heridas eran simples rasguños hechos con la arboleda local cuando escapaban de sus persecutores. Y la sangre que manchaba sus uniformes (aunque no se notaba por sus trajes rojos) pertenecía prácticamente en su totalidad al Capitán.

Luego de indicar que todos fuesen al Ala Médica para una revisión a conciencia, McCoy corrió tras los camilleros para alcanzar a la enfermera Chapel que con un mohín de concentración intentaba detener el sangrado del pecho del Capitán quien finalmente había cerrado sus ojos al saberse a salvo. El médico solo podía gruñir ante la idea de que una mujer hubiese podido hacerle eso a Jim. O quizás fue algo peor que una mujer: varias mujeres. Toda era la culpa de su Capitán obviamente. Desde que entraron a la Academia Leonard se había cansado de advertirle que dejase de jugar al Casanova, que alguna vez eso iba a explotarle en la cara. Miren nada más, fue en el pecho donde todo estalló.

La mirada de la rubia enfermera se posó en su rostro, haciéndole fruncir más el ceño —¿Se desmayó? —preguntó mientras todos entraban a un ascensor que les llevase directamente hacia la enfermería.

—Sí, pero aunque perdió mucha sangre está estable —informó Chapel dejando que el médico abriese un ojo del paciente antes de revisar su pecho—. Me parece horrible que alguien pudiese hacer esto.

—Una mujer despechada es alguien de quien se puede esperar cualquier cosa, Christine —chasqueó la lengua McCoy mientras salían del ascensor rumbo a su Enfermería Personal— Sin ofender —agregó distraídamente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió con un chasquido, el médico ni se sorprendió de ver allí al Primer Oficial Spock quien rápidamente sondeó con la mirada hacia la camilla donde permanecía su desmayado capitán. No se sorprendió, no preguntó, ni tampoco comentó nada. Luego de que los camilleros depositasen cuidadosamente al paciente en la cama para luego retirarse, McCoy simplemente se dedicó a hacer su trabajo sin preocuparse por la presencia del vulcano tras de él, a diferencia de la enfermera que no podía evitar observar de vez en cuando al Primer Oficial, forzando al médico a llamar su atención un par de veces provocando su rubor.

Poco menos de media hora después, Bones suspiraba mientras se erguía observando satisfecho el pecho de su amigo, el cual volvía a presentar ese tono bronceado característico, pareciendo nuevamente más un pecho masculino y menos un caos sanguinolento. Líneas blancas se esparcían en todas direcciones, pero si el joven capitán era constante con las cremas que le daría, pronto ya no quedaría ni un recuerdo de esa situación. Inclinándose hacia la derecha verificó que el suero estuviese transmitiéndose adecuadamente al organismo de Jim para restituir su sangre antes de coger un hypospray y acercarlo al cuello de su paciente, dándole una mirada consciente a Spock por primera vez desde que había entrado a la Enfermería.

El vulcano permanecía impávido como desde el primer momento, con las manos tras la espalda y la mirada seriamente clavada en el rostro dormido de su Capitán. Apenas desvió la mirada hacia el médico cuando sintió que era observado mientras la enfermera regresaba luego de deshacerse de todos los sangrientos vendajes y cataplasmas utilizados —Adelante, Doctor.

Una ligera mueca se posó en los labios del médico, pero obedeció apoyando el hypo en la piel del rubio quien rápidamente abrió sus ojos gimiendo adolorido mientras se retorcía apenas lo que le permitía la mano de Bones en su hombro —Auch, Auch… ¿alguien anotó la matrícula del búfalo que me atropelló? —preguntó mientras cerraba uno de sus azules ojos, observando a los presentes con una pequeña sonrisa. Su mirada se quedó quieta sobre los ojos de Spock por largos momentos, antes de volver a mirar a su médico quien solo gruñó.

—Está suficientemente bien para hacer chistes, está suficientemente bien para manejar la nave —sentenció mientras liberaba el hombro del Capitán retrocediendo para dar vía libre al Vulcano quien se adelantó un par de pasos.

La mirada en los ojos de Jim hacia Bones podría haberle convencido hace una hora, pero no luego de pasar casi treinta malditos minutos reconstruyendo el trabajado pecho de su amigo solo porque una ex novia loca le había parecido una divertida venganza el destrozárselo. No, señor, ahora que se enfrentase al Duende de Sangre Verde por si mismo.

—Capitán, tenga la gentileza de extender su Informe sobre la Misión para los Altos Oficiales en este mismo momento—prácticamente ordenó el Vulcano parándose a un lado de la cama mientras clavaba sus ojos en los azules del otro—. Los informes de los demás tripulantes se anexarán al suyo, así que por favor sea lo más claro y honesto posible —agregó con tono prácticamente desinteresado.

Si McCoy debía ser honesto, casi sentía lástima por la expresión preocupada de su rubio amigo.

—Oh, vamos. McCoy no hablaba en serio con lo de que estoy bien ¡necesito descanso! ¡Bones! Dame una licencia médica —exigió el Capitán arrugando las sábanas con una mano y apuntando al médico con la otra, pero él ya estaba invitando a Chapel a salir juntos de la enfermería para darle privacidad a su paciente para la entrega del informe—. Además, así como estoy ni siquiera puedo escribir.

—No se preocupe, Capitán. Puede entregarlo de forma Oral, yo mismo me encargaré de su redacción y entrega —informó Spock ante el gemido de frustración del rubio.

Lo último que escuchó McCoy antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras él era como su Capitán intentaba convencer en un susurro al vulcano de que existían mejores usos para sus _habilidades orales_ que en la simple redacción de un informe. Sus mejillas se sentían algo encendidas y pudo sentir claramente la mirada cuestionadora de la enfermera a su lado una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, pero trataba de no pensar en lo que había escuchado.

Apenas se atrevió a darle una ojeada a la mujer, cuando leyó en sus ojos la duda que él no quería responder —Doctor McCoy, ¿esos dos…?

—No lo sé, Christine. Realmente no lo sé— respondió rápidamente el Jefe Médico apresurándose hacia la enfermería general para verificar que el resto de la partida estuviese en buenas condiciones.

La verdad es que él no sabía nada de la "_Cosa_" que involucraba a Spock y Jim, y honestamente prefería que eso continuase así. Sin preguntarse y sin interpretar nada Bones dormía más tranquilo por las noches. Bendita fuese la ignorancia.

**—Fin 1—**

* * *

_Por si les cupo alguna duda, Bones SIEMPRE SABE xDDDDD_

_En lo personal amo a Bones, y amo que sepa de todo el Spirk que ocurra en la nave y que no diga nada xD es encantador! Amo también a un Spock celoso, y aunque no se muestra mucho, lo está xD seguro que escuchó cosas por el intercomunicador._

_Como dije en las notas de antes, este será un fic de unos ocho capítulos, con una Regla respecto a cada personaje de la nave, junto con su Distinción/Excepción/Singularidad. Utilizaré reglas sobre los principales solamente, sin embargo luego quizás se pueda hacer reglas más genéricas de Star Trek, como lo frágiles que son las camisas del Capitán Kirk xD entre otras._

_¡Espero que les guste! ¡Estaré esperando sus reviews! El siguiente capítulo se viene cuando menos lo esperen, muahaha, aunque quizás si me dan lindos comentarios pueda apresurar la marcha xD_

_Aclaración:__ Sobre la Fecha Estelar, en lo personal me gusta el Sistema de TOS donde el primer número (2260) habla del día y año (de alguna forma) y el resto (.5) sobre el momento del día. Así, el (2261) sería el día siguiente al (2260), sin embargo en el sistema actual se utiliza la primera forma como el año (siguiendo el Calendario Gregoriano) y el (.5) como el día del año. O sea, podríamos tener un (2260,330) y sería el día 334 del año 2260, o sea, 30 de noviembre. Voy a seguir este último sistema. No tiene gran relevancia, pero para que sepan xD_


	2. Regla Número Dos: Uhura

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Spock/Kirk

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido, Post Into Darkness sin Spoilers, pero presencia de la Doctora Carol Marcus (como Oficial Científico experta en Artillería).

**Notas: **Reglas sobre la Enterprise que todos debemos conocer, una por capítulo, contextualizando con el fic de fondo c: No será muy largo xD unos ocho capítulos solamente. Mientras más reviews más rápido el siguiente cap ;D (?)

* * *

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**—2—**

**Regla Número Dos: ****_La Teniente Nyota Uhura puede descifrar _****_Cualquier Tipo de Código_****_._**

Morse, Binario, Lingüístico o Pictórico, no existe en la galaxia conocida código o idioma que la Teniente no pueda reconocer y descifrar. Cualquier símbolo, seña o carácter nuevo y indocumentado puede ser determinado con rapidez por su mente, consiguiendo resultados imposibles para la gran mayoría de los expertos Xenolingüistas de la galaxia.

**Distinción: ****_El _****_Lenguaje de Miradas_****_ en su mayoría es aún incomprensible para la Teniente Uhura._**

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.93  
_****Rumbo Cygnet XIV**

Retransmitiendo las órdenes del Señor Scott al Centro de Maquinarias, la Teniente Uhura ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Doctora Marcus hasta que ella tosió apoyada sobre en la pared al lado del puesto de la Xenolingüista. Arqueando elegantemente una de sus oscuras cejas, Uhura se preguntó qué tan distraída debía haber estado como para no notar la respiración de la rubia, cuando normalmente podía oír hasta un alfiler cayendo al otro lado del Puente.

La sonrisa brillante de Carol solía desconcertar a Uhura, no importa los meses que la Oficial hubiese pasado ya en la Enterprise. Le desconcertaba tanto como esa aparente decisión de la mujer en que ambas debían ser "_mejores amigas_". No es que a la morena le desagradase Marcus, pero su espontaneidad le parecía un poco molesta. Le recordaba a su Capitán, definitivamente, aunque las diferencias entre Kirk y Marcus fuesen claramente muchas.

—Hola Carol. ¿No deberías estar en la Artillería? —Ok, quizás esa no era la mejor manera de empezar una conversación, se regañó mentalmente Nyota observando el cambio en la expresión alegre de la rubia. Intentó sonreírle para calmar los ánimos, mientras se cuestionaba si su pasada relación con Spock no le había contagiado un poco de su insensibilidad. Quizás debería planteárselo seriamente.

—Oh, la Artillería está bien y revisada. Y no creo que vayamos a necesitarla en Cygnet XIV ¿no? Dicen que es un planeta pacífico.

—Más que pacífico yo diría que fuertemente protegido. Lo suficiente como para que ningún idiota se anime a apuntar sus armas hacia él, por lo que es el lugar perfecto para las reparaciones y el mantenimiento general que la Enterprise necesita —respondió Uhura con la mitad de su atención en la charla que oía por su transmisor entre el Ala Médica e Ingeniería. Al parecer había habido un accidente doméstico con un novato. Volvió a observar a la rubia y suspiró sonriéndole—. Pero si, tienes razón. No creo que vayamos a utilizarlas.

La voz alta de Sulu informó que estaban a una hora de Cygnet XIV, siendo Chekov quien tomase la responsabilidad de comunicarlo al resto de la nave para que se preparase para el atrancamiento al Puerto Espacial, con el posterior descenso al planeta de los bajos oficiales y el resto de la tripulación para tres días de descanso en el planeta mientras se hacía el mantenimiento.

—Recuerrden, pwrincipalmente los warones, quil sisstema powitico de Cyggnit XIV cowesponde a un matriarrcado. Anti cualquiew duda soubre el tema, por fawor soulicitar ingtrucciones a la Cowputadora Cintral. Pou su atinción, wracias. (1)

La suave risa de la Doctora Carol llamó la atención de Uhura quien solo pudo responder la sonrisa cuando le llegó en un susurro el comentario de lo adorable que era el acento del ruso.

—Sí, lo es. Por eso al Capitán le divierte que sea Pavel quien comunique las misiones y no otro. Además así obliga a toda la tripulación a prestar atención para entenderlo —comentó la morena mirando como Sulu y Chekov inclinaban sus cabezas juntas susurrándose algo sonriéndose mutuamente.

Ah, el amor juvenil. Uhura se sentía mayor al ver a esos dos comportándose como adolescentes no mucho más allá de su puesto de trabajo. La mayoría del puente sabía de la relación del Piloto y el Navegante, no es que ellos intentasen ocultarlo. Era encantador y a la vez algo envidiable, pensó mientras Carol suspiraba con una sonrisa hacia la parejita también.

—Dicen que el Capitán ya está bien ¿ha venido al puente? —preguntó de pronto la mujer, sorprendiendo a la xenolingüista quien le miró con una ceja elevada— Muchos nos preocupamos cuando supimos de la infección que se le propagó la noche luego del ataque en Cyntrax —se defendió rápidamente la doctora, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse.

Ah ¿qué es lo que había dicho? El amor juvenil. Uhura no podía evitar sentir una ligera lástima por todas aquellas mujeres que caían a los pies de la increíble sexualidad del Capitán Kirk; aquellas que veían ojos azules, cabello de oro y su valor inconmensurable como características deseables en una pareja estable. Kirk era sexy, y era un increíble capitán, pero Nyota agradecía que supiera que ella nunca se enamoraría de alguien como él. Muchos menos ahora luego de darse cuenta de… las cosas _diferentes_ que le gustaban al Capitán.

Aunque por ese lado, también tendría que sentir lástima por sí misma, que había estado enamorada tan mal del Comandante Spock como la mismísima Christine Chapel. Pero era afortunada, en parte, porque ella ya había dejado ir ese romance cuando sus ojos se habían abierto a la realidad de que ella jamás podría darle al vulcano lo que él necesitaba y quería, a pesar de toda su crianza y la obsesión por ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones.

Su mano subió y palmeó cariñosamente el muslo de Carol mientras le sonreía —El Capitán está bien, no es tan blando para simplemente caer por unos rasguños de una loca mujer tigre. De seguro el Capitán Kirk estaba más preocupado por la idea de que el esposo de su ex reportase falsamente que el pedido de Cristales de Dilitio no había sido entregado, porque significaría reconocer ante el Consejo la situación. Sin embargo eso no ocurrió —le tranquilizó Uhura—, aunque nadie salvó a nuestro querido capitán de la amonestación del Señor Spock.

—Por supuesto, Spock siempre encuentra la forma de amonestar al capitán —aceptó la doctora mientras bajaba la mirada, enterneciendo a Uhura. Así que Marcus también lo sabía.

Iba a buscar alguna frase consoladora para la rubia mujer cuando el sonido del ascensor les alertó a todos, observando cómo tanto el Capitán como el Primer Oficial entraban al Puente para tomar sus respectivos puestos.

—¡Kepitan in il Puente! (2)—informó Chekov mientras recibía un golpecito amistoso de parte del rubio antes de que este tomase su posición en la Silla de Comandos.

—Ah, es bueno estar de regreso. Aunque sea solo por unos minutos antes de que tengamos que dejar a los Ingenieros trabajar —bromeó Jim mientras solicitaba informes al Oficial Sulu y al resto de los miembros del Puente. Girando su silla se topó con la mirada de las dos mujeres a su espalda, alzando sus cejas— Teniente Uhura, Doctora Marcus. Espero que no me hayan extrañado demasiado, señoritas.

Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar la sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiesen responder, los ojos azules del capitán se enfocaron un poco más allá de ellas notándose claramente como tragaba saliva. Cuando ambas miraron solo pudieron ver como el vulcano observaba fijamente al rubio Capitán, quien rápidamente asintió.

—Claro, Señor Spock. Como usted diga —sonrió Jim con algo de incomodidad mientras volvía a girar su asiento para enfocar su atención en los informes de los últimos días que le eran presentados por los oficiales.

Carol observó con una ceja alzada a Uhura, pero ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros sin saber que responderle, prefiriendo volcar su atención nuevamente en las comunicaciones interespaciales y las del interior de la nave. Después de todo, ella nunca había podido saber lo que Spock necesitaba o deseaba tan solo con una mirada.

Quizás haber reprobado esa materia era lo que había finalmente indicado que lo suyo con el vulcano nunca funcionaría. Allí donde ella falló el Capitán Kirk parecía haber triunfado, si uno se guiaba por la expresión ligeramente satisfecha en el rostro del vulcano quien observaba al Capitán trabajar.

A veces Uhura se preguntaba si Spock realmente creía que nadie se daba cuenta. Aunque claro, eso ya no era asunto suyo.

**—Fin 2—**

* * *

_Quizás esto es innecesario, pero por si acaso:_

Traducciones _Chekov_iano-Español

(1) = Recuerden, principalmente los varones, que el sistema político de Cygnit XIV corresponde a un matriarcado. Ante cualquier duda sobre el tema, por favor solicitar instrucciones a la Computadora Central. Por su atención, gracias.

(2) = ¡Capitán en el Puente!

_ Si lo creen innecesario díganme, para no volver a poner las "traducciones" xD_

* * *

_Aquí el siguiente capítulo de las Reglas de la Enterprise, esta vez sobre Uhura. Por si les cupo duda, todos estos caps serán sobre Spirk, aunque quizás se mencionen otras parejas (como el Sulu/Chekov que me encanta c:)._

_En Into Darkness no me gustó del todo Carol Marcus, sentí que no estaba bien desarrollada, por lo que ni iba a mencionarla aquí, pero luego de leer donde estaba en el Universo Prime TUVE que ponerla enamorada de Kirk, fue inevitable, lo siento._

_Si a alguien le gusta el femslash quizás podamos entrar a un consenso con las tres chicas xD porque a mis nenes no los tocan! (el McCoy/Scotty sigue haciéndose espacio en mi mente, paso a paso)._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra mucho saber que les está gustando ¡Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi paga! Y si me pagan bien más ganas de trabajar tendré c: ¡Nos vemos!_


	3. Regla Número Tres: Scotty

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Spock/Kirk

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido, Post Into Darkness sin Spoilers. Idea de la voz sensual de la Computadora tomada del episodio _Tomorrow Is Yesterday_ de **_Star Trek: The Original Series_**.

**Notas: **Reglas sobre la Enterprise que todos debemos conocer, una por capítulo, contextualizando con el fic de fondo c: No será muy largo xD unos ocho capítulos solamente. Mientras más reviews más rápido el siguiente cap ;D (?)

* * *

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**—3—**

* * *

**Regla Número Tres:** **_El Ingeniero Montgomery Scott puede reparar _****_Cualquier Tipo Artefacto_****_, sin importar su Naturaleza._**

Desde el más simple intercomunicador, hasta el mismísimo núcleo de la Enterprise. Nada es demasiado grande o demasiado pequeño para el _Trabajador Milagroso_. Creando potencia con fásers o estabilizadores nucleares con cucharas, Scotty puede reparar cualquier objeto que se necesite y en tiempo record, lo que le ha consagrado como el mejor Ingeniero de la Federación.

**Distinción:****_ Al parecer, la _****_Personalidad Vocal_****_ de la Computadora Central de la Enterprise se resiste a la experticia de Scotty._**

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.97  
_****Abandonando Sistema Cygnet**

Luego de los tres días para el mantenimiento de la Enterprise en Cygnet XIV, todo el mundo regresó para retomar el viaje de cinco años de exploración que se había comenzado en la Tierra meses después del evento de John Harrison y el Almirante Marcus. Los Altos Oficiales no habían tenido oportunidad de descanso como el resto de la tripulación, preocupados como estaban de supervisar a las Cygnetianas en sus labores, sin embargo de alguna forma todos habían encontrado oportunidad de relajarse un poco en esos días.

Todos menos el Señor Scott, al parecer, quien había tenido más de un encontrón con las Ingenieras del Puerto de Cygnus XIV durante todo ese tiempo, no pudiendo descansar más que unas horas en su fútil intento de que las alienígenas no destrozaran su nave. Inútil esfuerzo, como demostraba el que no pudiese dejar de quejarse con el Capitán, aún tres horas después de haber abandonado la Órbita del Planeta.

El piloto Sulu observó al joven navegante ruso, quien solo le dio una sonrisa apenada mientras a sus espaldas el Jefe Ingeniero seguía discutiendo en voz alta para cansancio del Capitán.

—¡Scotty, Scotty! Ya dejaste _suficientemente_ claro tu punto. No volveremos a detenernos en Cygnus XIV para mantenciones, hombre ¿qué más quieres que haga? —preguntó ligeramente fastidiado el rubio, mientras le daba una mirada de auxilio a su Primer Oficial quien se mantenía imperturbable con sus manos tras la espalda.

Por la expresión de Scotty cualquiera podría asegurar que el Ingeniero no solo deseaba esa promesa. La verdad es que nadie podía encontrar algún fallo grave en las reparaciones y adaptaciones que las Cygnetianas habían hecho a la nave; ni en comunicaciones, ni respecto de los comandos de manejo y visores espaciales; sin embargo comprendían el enfado del Señor Scott que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había podido conseguir que las manos de las extraterrestres se mantuviesen alejadas de sus maquinarias, al parecer.

—¡Exijo que me quite responsabilidad sobre cualquier daño que esas… _mujeres_ pudieron hacer a _mi dama_ al no seguir mis instrucciones, Capitán! —Scotty elevó las manos al techo mientras a su lado el pequeño Keenzer negaba con la cabeza— He encontrado cambios estructurales en la Sala de Máquinas, el Núcleo Principal, los Baños 30, 34 y 57 ¡Y ni siquiera he revisado un tercio de la Nave! —exclamó apuntando un dedo hacia el Oficial Spock que solo elevó una ceja— Los informes presentados por las Cygnetianas son imprecisos y llenos de información irrelevante, impidiendo la verificación total de las mantenciones y cambios realizados ¿Cómo es que se permitió el recibir la nave así? No tenemos idea de cuantos cambios pudieron realizar, yo no podía estar en toda la nave supervisando ¡y no seguían mis instrucciones! ¡Es por eso que no trabajo con Ingenieras mujeres!

—Señor Scott —el vulcano tomó la palabra silenciándole, mientras medio Puente miraba con sorpresa hacia el escocés que parecía mortalmente serio mordiendo su lengua. Scotty podía ver tras la espalda de Spock que la Teniente Uhura se veía enfadada, por razones que le eran desconocidas—, la Enterprise fue aceptada por mí y el Capitán Kirk, y puedo asegurarle que no hay ningún daño en ella. Los cambios de peso han sido equilibrados para no dañar el núcleo estabilizador, los materiales utilizados han sido los que usted indicó, y puedo certificar que los informes presentados, a pesar de la diferencia obvia de culturas, son suficientemente claros para ser comprendidos. Por lo que solo me queda decir que su cuestionamiento me parece solamente llevado a cabo por una Misoginia que no sabía que poseía.

Un silencio pesado se extendió por la nave mientras ambos pelinegros, vulcano y escocés, se sondeaban mutuamente con la mirada. El capitán se movía incómodo en su asiento, sin embargo de pronto la tensión del puente fue rota por una explosiva risa. A todos les sorprendió darse cuenta de que era el propio Ingeniero el que se reía.

—¿Misogenia? Infiernos sangrientos, señor Spock, el Capitán Kirk puede dar fe de que me gustan las mujeres tanto como a cualquier escocés, o más aún —rió el hombre negando con la cabeza mientras se sujetaba el estómago, para luego ponerse serio una vez más—. No es eso, señor. Estoy hablando de hechos. Con disculpas de las damas presentes, las mujeres no son buenas trabajando con máquinas. Especialmente las mujeres de sociedades matriarcales son tercas y renuentes a seguir instrucciones, y quizás usted considere que hicieron bien su trabajo pero… —Scotty observó que todos le miraban y finalmente suspiró cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—… Computadora, haz una recopilación de los principales Planetas con sistema matriarcal que cuentan con Puerto Espacial y que están disponibles para ser utilizados como Centros de Mantención.

El joven Capitán se irguió un poco en su silla dispuesto a cuestionar sobre lo útil de esa cuestión a la Base de Datos, cuando fue interrumpido por la sensual voz de… la computadora.

—_[Por supuesto, querido. Existen diversos, hmm, Planetas con esas características. Ahh, ¿cuántos deseas? Puedo ordenarlos alfabéticamente o en mayor cercanía a nuestra posición actual. O como lo desees, amor.]_

Luego de que un silencio aún más denso que el anterior se posicionase en el Puente, el Ingeniero Scott se cruzó de brazos con las cejas alzadas mientras observaba a sus superiores quienes se veían totalmente en blanco. Carraspeando un poco el de la camisa roja se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso yo no dejaría a una mujer meterse a mi computadora.

Las risas estallaron explosivamente provenientes de gran parte del Puente. Sulu y Chekov reían a carcajadas igual que el Capitán y muchos otros Oficiales menores. La Teniente Uhura mantenía sus labios apretados pero sus ojos divertidos le delataban, mientras que el Primer Oficial Spock se mantenía tercamente serio mientras se acercaba a su puesto de trabajo, verificando datos.

—No pierda su tiempo, Señor Spock —le recomendó Scotty mientras le seguía alejándose de la silla del Capitán, quién seguía retorciéndose con lágrimas de risa—, ya he intentado restaurar el comando anterior y es imposible sin desactivar del Sistema completo, lo que no podremos hacer a menos que estemos afianzados a un Puerto Espacial. Ahora, recomiendo un acercamiento a cualquier Puerto autorizado de la Federación excepto los de la lista que le pedí a la Computadora hace un momento—indicó con fiereza el Ingeniero mirando directamente a los ojos del vulcano—. Creo que mi punto ha quedado claro ésta vez.

Spock no se mostró intimidado, como cualquiera se esperaría, y continuó intentando desactivar manualmente la nueva personalidad de la Computadora. Sin embargo no consiguió mayor resultado que una risa obviamente femenina que salió del alto parlante para él.

—_[Eres divertido, querido Señor Spock.]_

Ante nueva explosión de risas de la tripulación (Uhura no se resistió esta vez ante la expresión del vulcano), el Primer Oficial se levantó con elegancia hasta llegar donde el Capitán, clavando sus ojos en los azules de este.

—Recomiendo una visita urgente al más próximo Puerto Espacial de la Federación, Capitán, para una revisión completa a las modificaciones estructurales y sistémicas que ha sufrido la Nave.

Por detrás Scotty solo pudo sonreír con orgullo.

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.99  
_****Alejándose de Planeta Breton**

—¡SCOTTY!

—Estrellas sangrientas, Capitán ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó el Ingeniero despertando del todo de la siesta que había decidido tomar una vez que abandonaron el Puerto Espacial de Breton. Casi había caído de su cama ante el estridente sonido de su comunicador, pero el grito de su capitán fue mucho peor.

—¡Ven a mi Camarote en este mismo momento!

Luego de un par de días en el Puerto Espacial del Planeta –los Bretones habían oído hablar de los legendarios comandantes de la Enterprise y exigieron que el Capitán, Bones y el Señor Spock pasaran al menos una noche con ellos–, habían podido neutralizar del todo el Estabilizador Central de la Nave, verificaron cada una de las mejoras y reparaciones de las Cygnetianas (que al fin y al cabo no habían hecho nada irreparable), y pudieron finalmente anular la configuración que daba personalidad vocal a la Computadora de la Enterprise. Todo había salido a pedir de boca, según el punto de vista del escocés, quizás lo único que pudiese cuestionar eran esas nuevas placas que se habían instalado en el Energizador. Era un nuevo modelo adaptado luego de que su fórmula de velocidad Transwarp se había hecho pública; había sido probado ya, sin embargo Scotty no sabía por qué le producía cierta desconfianza. Mucha, de hecho. Ya verificaría luego, ahora solo quería un buen whiskey y luego dormir hasta el mediodía siguiente.

O al menos eso era lo que había planeado, hasta que su queridísimo capitán le había sacado de la cama. De malhumor, Scotty estaba planeando informarle al Capitán Kirk que no hay que sacar a un escocés de su siesta luego de 36 horas sin dormir, sin embargo cuando entró en el camarote del rubio (que por suerte no estaba lejos del suyo) solo pudo parpadear al ver también allí al señor Spock.

Ambos se dieron un gesto de reconocimiento antes de que Scotty observase hacia su Capitán rascándose el estómago por encima de la camisa roja. ¿Por qué se veía tan enfadado? Estaba sentado frente a la computadora… esperen.

—Anulamos el comando de la voz femenina de la computadora, Capitán. Lo hicimos el señor Spock y yo mismo —se apresuró a aclarar mirando al vulcano que asintió corroborando su información. Si era posible, Jim pareció aún más enfadado. Solo bastó que llamara "_Computadora_" para conseguir una respuesta.

—_[¿Si, querido?]_

El Ingeniero se dividía entre la diversión al ver las mejillas encendidas del capitán y la frustración al saber que él había hecho bien su trabajo y que eso era algo que no debía estar pasando. Miró con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa hacia el Primer Oficial pero este no mostró ningún cambio.

—Pues no tengo ni la más jodida idea de que pudo pasar, Capitán. Yo mismo lo corroboré y no responde más que con la voz robótica de siempre.

—Está usted en lo correcto, señor Scott. Como ya le informé al Capitán antes de que se decidiera a llamarle a usted, la Computadora responde correctamente a todo el personal… excepto ante la voz del propio Capitán —aclaró el vulcano ante el gemido de frustración del rubio hombre que ocultó su rostro en sus manos— Y tenemos una misión urgente por lo que no tenemos posibilidad de regresar a un Puerto Espacial para intentar repararlo, al menos en un tiempo.

Viendo a su joven capitán Scotty se sintió inútil. Chasqueando la lengua se rascó la nuca, negando con la cabeza —Lo siento, Capitán. No hay mucho que pueda hacer. Realmente lo lamento, supongo que tendrá que soportarlo por un par de días.

—Realmente no me molestaría tanto si no fuese tan… insinuante —se quejó el capitán en un suspiro frustrado—. Disculpa por molestarte Scotty, vuelve a descansar.

—Haoi, Capitán. Con su permiso.

Mientras se giraba para salir del camarote el Ingeniero repasaba cada uno de los detalles de cuando repararon la computadora con el Señor Spock. ¿Era posible de que hubiesen podido cometer una equivocación que fue pasada por alto por ambos? Parecía casi imposible.

Y allí lo vio, por el rabillo del ojo, una expresión malvadamente complacida en el rostro del señor Spock mientras observaba la frustración en su capitán. Fue apenas un segundo, antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras él, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer dudar a Scotty acerca de si eso realmente había sido un accidente o un elaborado castigo de parte del vulcano hacia el Capitán.

A saber. En asuntos de pareja, mejor no involucrarse.

**—Fin 3—**

* * *

_¡Ay, Scotty! Lo amo tanto! No sé bien como plasmar su acento escocés, así que he abusado de sus insultos sangrientos xD "Bloody Hells, Captain!", "Bloody Stars, Captain!" hubiese puestos más pero hubiese sido un bucle infinito de maldiciones sangrientas xD._

_La sensual computadora de la Enterprise en el capítulo "Tomorrow is Yesterday" de TOS me arrancó carcajadas cuando la oí. La expresión de Kirk al sufrirla y la de Spock al tener que explicar son impagables, así que me sentí feliz de poder utilizarlo, lamento si les parece poco original. Quise plasmar el amor de Scotty por su hermosa Lady Enterprise, sumado a su desconfianza por Ingenieros ajenos y hacer una referencia a la misoginia que Kirk y McCoy temen que Scotty pueda sufrir en "Wolf in the Fold" de TOS por algunas circunstancias que allí se narran._

_Creo que este fic está mostrando mucho de lo vengativo, celoso y humano que puede ser Spock dentro de todo, sin embargo por eso mismo me encanta! Espero que a ustedes les esté gustando también._

_Muchas gracias a mis corazones que me dejan reviews! Me hacen infinitamente feliz! Y a quienes leen y no comentan: ¿por qué me odian? :c prometo que no les morderé –demasiado–_

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_PD: Ñoñez extrema ¿alguien ha visto la estúpidamente absurda película "Scott Pilgrim vs. The World"? Yo aún no sé si la odié o la adoré, con sus exageraciones y todo, es una película ñoña para disfrutar con amigos ñoños. Mis compañeros de pensión me miraban con cara de "¿Cómo puedes ver esa COSA?" así que quizás por eso no la disfruté tanto xD. Wtv, como ando "startrekspirkstartrekspirkstartrekspirkstartreksp irk" no pude evitar notar que la trama quedaría realmente bien para un fic de Spirk (Protagonista peleando contra ex novias por el "hombre" de sus sueños, duh). En este caso tengo el convencimiento de que es Jim quien debe pelear con las ex de Spock (me niego fervientemente a creer que Jim pueda haber tenido ALGO parecido a una novia). La pregunta es ¿tendremos suficientes novias-novios-esposas-prometidas-stalkers contra las que Jim deba pelear? Ok, si, si las tenemos. La verdadera pregunta es ¿A alguien le interesaría leerlo? Sería algo realmente tonto sin duda, pero si les interesa quizás me aplique xD_


	4. Regla Número Cuatro: Sulu

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido, Post Into Darkness sin Spoilers.

**Notas: **Reglas sobre la Enterprise que todos debemos conocer, una por capítulo, contextualizando con el fic de fondo c: No será muy largo xD unos ocho capítulos solamente. Mientras más reviews más rápido el siguiente cap ;D (?)

* * *

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**—4—**

* * *

**Regla Número Cuatro:** **_El Oficial Hikaru Sulu puede mantener _****_Estable y Segura a la Nave y a sus Tripulantes_****_ hasta en las situaciones más peligrosas._**

A pesar de su juventud, el Oficial Sulu ha demostrado ser uno de los mejores pilotos de la Flota, llevando a la Enterprise en las más mortales misiones y trayéndola de regreso a casa en una pieza. O lo más en una pieza posible. Nadie pone en duda su habilidad con los controles de mando, solo siendo superada marginalmente por su habilidad con la espada.

**Distinción:****_ Ante las maniobras necesarias y espontáneas el Oficial Sulu suele olvidar dar la _****_Alerta de Cinturón de Seguridad_****_._**

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.101  
_****Rumbo a Bracas VI**

Sulu se estaba aprovechando de un momento de tranquilidad a solas en el laboratorio botánico del Ala de Ciencias de la Enterprise. Desde que era un niño Hikaru había aprendido de las bondades de la botánica de mano de su madre, sintiendo una especial tranquilidad cuando se rodeaba de ellas. Si de la mano de su padre aprendió el duro camino de la katana, de su madre había adquirido el amor por las flores y plantas, cualquiera fuese su naturaleza. Ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo libre aprovechaba de utilizarlo cuidando a las plantas, que aparte de él y Chekov (que lo hacía como un favor hacia él) a nadie más parecían interesar.

El rumbo de la nave había sido establecido y la misión, aunque catalogada como urgente, no imponía ningún peligro para la Enterprise. La información recibida de la Federación era sobre una Partida de Exploración que se había dirigido desde Bracas V a Bracas VI y que se había visto imposibilitada de regresar por problemas de los Energizadores de Bracas V, lo que se encontraban irreparables al menos por tres semanas hasta que llegaran los repuestos adecuados. La misión de la Enterprise sería traer de vuelta a la Partida de Exploración lo más rápido posible al no ser del todo habitable Bracas VI, considerado un Planeta Clase K.

Scotty había reclamado en voz alta, nuevamente, por la expropiación de su Fórmula Transwarp, que ahora tenía a media galaxia transportándose irresponsablemente de un lado hacia otro sin un plan alternativo, y Sulu realmente no podía no estar de acuerdo con el enfado del ingeniero. Después de todo, de no haberse filtrado su Fórmula quizás el problema con Khan se hubiese podido desarrollar más fácilmente. O quizás no, nadie sabía del todo los rumbos que tomaba la vida con el más pequeño cambio. Ellos mismos eran una prueba de ello, si se consideraba que al parecer eran parte de una realidad alterna creada por Nero. Eso podría marear a cualquiera.

Mientras alimentaba con un pequeño roedor a una planta carnívora de Rekag, a su espalda se escuchó el sonido característico de la puerta abriéndose. No le costó demasiado imaginar quien sería su acompañante, por lo que no se giró más que cuando le sintió a su lado, para voltear y besar sus dulces labios.

Los brillantes ojos del joven navegante le observaron con alegría mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. Sulu tuvo que controlarse para no abrazarle allí mismo. A veces el ruso era demasiado adorable para soportarlo.

—Simpre sabes quin soy —se quejó con un mohín mientras se apoyaba en su hombro—. No is jussto.

—Es tu dulce aroma que te delata, Pasha —se defendió el japonés llamándole de esa forma cariñosa mientras se levantaba, dejando a un lado las tenazas con las que había sujetado al pequeño roedor, antes de mirar a su pareja.

Nuevamente Chekov mostraba su camisa dorada, no habiendo vuelto a tomar la roja desde que Scotty se reincorporó a la Enterprise luego de su renuncia de 24 horas. El dorado le quedaba mejor, sin embargo a veces Sulu le hacía ponerse la ropa solo por diversión. Su pequeño ingeniero ruso.

—¿Acawaste con las plantas?

El japonés solo asintió mientras percibía la ligera insinuación en la voz del ruso, acercándosele con lentitud antes de posar sus manos en esas caderas estrechas. Las pequeñas manos de Pavel se apoyaron en el pecho fuerte del asiático, mientras suspiraba complacido por la cercanía. Sus rostros fueron juntándose cada vez más hasta que sus narices se rozaron suavemente. Se sonrieron y estaban a punto de besarse una vez más cuando el altavoz de la Sala de Botánica les interrumpió con fuerza.

—Piloto Hikaru Sulu y Navegante Pavel Chekov, repórtense al Puente. Hikaru Sulu y Pavel Chekov, Puente.

Ambos jóvenes maldijeron la voz de Uhura, antes de soltarse. No creían que supiesen que estaban juntos pero a ninguno le interesaba ocultarlo, así que Sulu no hizo comentario alguno cuando su chico apretó el intercomunicador e informó que ambos iban en camino.

—Il triabajo isperra —sonrió el ruso mientras acariciaba la mano de Hikaru antes de caminar hacia la puerta con tranquilidad. El japonés solo se perdió en el movimiento cadencioso de esas caderas antes de maldecir y seguirle.

Hikaru podría apostar su _Orquídea Telsiana_ favorita a que había pasado algo malo, pero no sabía que tan malo podría haber sido si es que la alarma no había sido encendida, sino que solamente ellos dos habían sido solicitados al Puente. ¿Acaso alguien les había estado observando con las cámaras y querían sermonearles? El Capitán Kirk y el Primer Oficial Spock serían muy descarados realmente de hacerlo.

Entraron al Puente por la puerta principal, notando enseguida la tensión del ambiente. No había alarma, pero si una tensión densa e incómoda. Probablemente era Información Clasificada que no podía comunicarse al resto de la nave para no provocar pánico. Hikaru y Pavel se dieron una mirada antes de tomar sus posiciones de manos de los reemplazantes, girándose hacia el Capitán que se mostraba serio.

—Sulu, cuando trazaste el rumbo me informaste que daríamos una vuelta para esquivar un ¿Campo de Asteroides?

—Así es, Capitán. Aunque llamarle "_Campo de Asteroides_" es un eufemismo —indicó el asiático—. Corresponde a una zona de este sector del triple tamaño de nuestro Sistema Solar que se encuentra plagado de Asteroides y Planetoides prácticamente intransitable.

—¡Eso es! _Prácticamente_. Eso significa que existe opción de pasar por allí ¿no? —preguntó nuevamente el Capitán con la mirada chispeante, a pesar de mostrarse serio.

Sulu observó a su pareja, viendo que el ruso mentalmente parecía sacar cuentas. Tragó saliva y luego asintió rumbo a al Capitán Kirk. Nunca podría cuestionar esa actitud temeraria de su Capitán, después de todo, gracias a eso él estaba vivo. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente al rubio por lanzarse tras él al caer del taladro de la Narada.

—Técnicamente no es imposible. Nos veríamos en la necesidad de destruir los objetos frente a nosotros, pero si, es posible. Si es que Artillería tiene la capacidad —agregó observando hacia Carol Marcus quien había estado de pie a un lado del asiento de la teniente Uhura. La rubia mujer solo asintió—. De ser así, nos ahorraríamos un día de trayecto.

—Kepitan —llamó de pronto el joven Chekov, consiguiendo la atención de los presentes—, la prowabilidadi di pasar il Campu di Aistiroides con wida is di 93% con la Awtilliría disponiuble. Pewo la prowabilidad di pasarlo sin dañios is di 0,5%.

—Eso quiere decir que lo pasaremos. Pero la Enterprise sufrirá daños en el transcurso —murmuró el rubio capitán mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—La Nave acaba de ser reparada —se quejó Scotty cerca del ascensor, haciendo sonreír a Sulu. El Ingeniero realmente amaba a la Enterprise.

—Aunque el señor Scott tiene razón, la misión se volvió de Alta Urgencia, Capitán —indicó Spock mirando hacia el joven ruso—, y los cálculos del señor Chekov son correctos. 24 horas de retraso podría significar la vida o la muerte de las 10 personas de la Partida de Exploración de Bracas VI. La decisión es suya, Capitán.

—A pesar de lo que dices, y aunque solo sea un 7% de probabilidades de morir, me debo a mis 400 tripulantes, señor Spock —murmuró el rubio mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Sulu y Chekov intercambiaron una mirada y luego se sonrieron con suavidad, mientras se volvían hacia el frente dándole la espalda al Capitán y a sus temores. Le conocían desde hacía casi dos años y aunque mucha gente solía llamar a James T. Kirk como impredecible, ellos sabían que no lo era.

—Señor Chekov, Señor Sulu. Ingresen nuevo rumbo hacia Bracas VI pasando por el Campo de Asteroides, Velocidad Warp 5 a descender —indicó luego de un minuto el Capitán, haciendo que Piloto y Navegante compartieran una mirada conocedora.

—Rumbo ingrisado, Kepitán.

—Velocidad Warp 5, a descender.

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.101  
_****Rumbo a Bracas VI, Campo de Asteroides**

Llevaban medio camino por el Campo de Asteroides y hasta el momento no había habido complicaciones. Se preocuparon de cruzar por el lado más angosto, lo que les tomaría unas nueve horas para cruzar. Cinco horas más tarde, apenas unos rasguños en la superficie de la nave, Sulu había sido felicitado por el Capitán por su buen manejo a través del engañoso camino.

—Astiroide Niwel 5 a las 2 —informó Chekov a su compañero, quien rápidamente destruyó con los fásers el peligro, recibiendo una brillante sonrisa en pago.

—¡Muy buen tiro, señor Sulu! —volvió a felicitarle el rubio Capitán mientras se ponía de pie para seguir al Oficial Spock quien se había movido— Al final no había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿eh, señor Spo…?

Un brusco freno y una seguidilla de maniobras arriesgadas después, Sulu consiguió salvar del desastre a la Enterprise al haber esquivado con éxito el choque contra un planetoide semi destruido el cual por algún motivo desconocido no salía en sus sensores. El japonés apenas pudo respirar aliviado antes de notar que el ruso había caído de su asiento y estaba tirado en el suelo a su lado.

—¡Pavel! —exclamó soltando su cinturón de seguridad e inclinándose para ayudar a su pareja a levantarse, dándose cuenta de pronto que todos en el puente se encontraban en las mismas condiciones. Sintiendo un frío bajarle por la nuca, tragó saliva sonriendo levemente al rostro adolorido del ruso—. Quizás debí avisar que se pusiesen el cinturón —murmuró bajo mientras el resto de la tripulación comenzaban a levantarse a duras penas, con maldiciones y quejidos adoloridos.

—Señor Sulu, regrese a los mandos— ordenó la voz del Primer Oficial Spock desde abajo del cuerpo del Capitán, haciendo que el japonés rápidamente se voltease al notar que no debería haber abandonado su puesto en medio de un Campo de Asteroides.

A su lado Chekov se sobaba la nariz adolorida, pero solo le dio una sonrisa comprensiva. De reojo Hikaru podía ver como los únicos que seguían en el suelo eran el capitán y el vulcano, quienes seguían muy juntos, sin embargo nadie comentó nada sobre eso. Aunque, por supuesto, todo el mundo lo notaba.

Pronto Sulu ya no pudo pensar en eso, con tantos Asteroides y basura espacial que esquivar, teniendo el peso de la nave en sus hombros. Al menos tenía a su lado a su ruso para animarlo a cada momento.

**—Fin 4—**

* * *

_Ya había dicho antes que amo la pareja de Sulu/Chekov, pero de todos mis fics de Star Trek esta es la primera vez que he podido desarrollarles más. ¡Es que ellos son encantadores!_

_En lo personal me encanta como en las nuevas películas de ST consiguen hacer al personaje de Sulu tan capaz y a la vez tan torpe. Es que es brillante, pero a la vez distraído a morir, como nos ha demostrado en ocasiones (como en la fallida partida inicial de la Enterprise bajo la comandancia del Capitán Pike). Eso fue lo que quise plasmar en esto, su brillantez y capacidad excepcional, pero a la vez lo distraído que es, en esta ocasión apretando su propio Cinturón de Seguridad pero olvidando dar el aviso a los demás, incluyendo a su adorado rusito xD adorable._

_Para quien no sepa, el Sulu de TOS adora la botánica (al menos es al único que se le ve cuidando plantas xD) y en Into Darkness nos cuentan que el Puente de la Enterprise ¡tiene cinturones de seguridad! Morí cuando lo vi, así que tenía que plasmarlo de alguna manera._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y más para quienes se dan un segundito para responder ;A; ¡Gracias en verdad, les adoro! Espero que les siga gustando._


	5. Regla Número Cinco: Chekov

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido, Post Into Darkness sin Spoilers.

**Notas: **Reglas sobre la Enterprise que todos debemos conocer, una por capítulo, contextualizando con el fic de fondo c: No será muy largo xD unos ocho capítulos solamente. Mientras más reviews más rápido el siguiente cap ;D (?)

* * *

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**—5—**

* * *

**Regla Número Cinco:****_El Alférez Pavel Andreievich Chekov es el miembro más _****_Brillante Imaginativamente_****_ de toda la tripulación._**

Con una mente indudablemente incomparable, el joven Navegante Chekov consigue las soluciones más sagaces hasta para los peores y más descabellados problemas que la Enterprise se pueda encontrar. Capaz de ver tres o veinte puntos de vistas distintos, sus soluciones son siempre destacables respecto a la Innovación y Sencillez con que se pueden desarrollar.

**Distinción:****_ La rápida imaginación del Señor Chekov lleva a _****_Confusiones de Realidad_****_ en ocasiones._**

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.102  
_****Rumbo a Bracas VI**

El Campo de Asteroides había sido por fin dejado atrás, no sufriendo la nave gran estropicio gracias a las increíbles habilidades como piloto de Hikaru Sulu. El japonés había sido alabado tanto por el Capitán como por el resto de la tripulación, y Chekov no podía sentirse más feliz por él.

Desde que le había conocido, Sulu le había parecido una de las personas más interesantes que hubiese tenido el gusto de toparse. Se veía apenas un poco mayor que él (o quizás era que los asiáticos solían verse más jóvenes de lo que eran) y Chekov había lamentado no haberle conocido en la Academia. Hikaru era amable y atento con él, no le infravaloraba por su edad, pero tampoco esperaba demasiado de él por sus dones. Simplemente le dejaba ser él mismo y desde el primer momento Pavel supo que estaba perdido por él.

Luego de todo el asunto de los Romulanos, la destrucción de Vulcano y del Señor Kirk volviéndose el Capitán de la Enterprise, Pavel comenzó a ser realmente feliz de estar en esa nave. Antes había sido "_Chico ruso esto_", "_Niño genio lo otro_". La gente valoraba su inteligencia, pero despreciaba su juventud, su acento y su actitud. Incluso el amable Capitán Pike solía hablarle con condescendencia desde la Academia, y eso era algo que el ruso no soportaba.

Pero después del reconocimiento de la Federación a la Enterprise todo había sido distinto.

El Capitán Kirk valoraba grandemente sus opiniones; el Señor Spock mantenía charlas inteligentes con él, alabando sus lógicas conclusiones; el señor Scott siempre le recibía encantado junto con Keenzer en Ingeniería; y la señorita Uhura siempre tenía una palabra agradable para él, disfrutando revolver sus rizos. A pesar de que el Doctor McCoy solía mirarle con desconfianza por su edad, cuando descubrió que Pavel soportaba el alcohol mejor él mismo comenzó a invitarle a probar los raros licores que conseguía de contrabando en cada planeta que visitaban, hasta que eventualmente olvidó que solo tenía 17 años (aunque ahora ya tenía 19).

Y, por supuesto, Hikaru Sulu también había cambiado su actitud hacia él.

—Te doy un yen por tus pensamientos —murmuró una voz en su oído, estremeciendo al navegante que volteó a mirar al Piloto con el rostro encendido. El japonés sonreía con diversión—. No deberías distraerte en el Puente. Spock podría regañarte.

Luego de una rápida mirada alrededor el ruso notó que ni el Primer Oficial ni el Capitán se encontraban allí, suspirando aliviado antes de preocuparse. Realmente se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Es que cuando todo estaba tranquilo el mundo era tan aburrido que su imaginación volaba sin control por las galaxias más desconocidas.

—¿A dónde fuerun? —preguntó a su pareja mientras movía su mano para acariciar la de Hikaru, quien le sonrió.

—Scotty les llamó. Al parecer hay un problema en los Energizadores.

—Oh, sí. Il siñior Scott mi comintó soubre unas nuewas plakes ¿Son il prwoublima?

El joven piloto se encogió de hombros mirando hacia Uhura quien parecía atenta a las comunicaciones de su transmisor —No tengo idea. Pero puedes ir a dar una ojeada si lo deseas, yo estoy a cargo. Todo está tranquilo aquí y quizás allá sirvas más.

El rostro del ruso resplandeció ante la idea, levantándose de un salto para luego abrazar a su novio en agradecimiento, indicándole que volvería enseguida. Luego de dejar a un reemplazo, Pavel se apresuró hacia la puerta de salida del Puente.

Cuando llegó a la Sala de Energización se encontró con una calurosa discusión de parte del Señor Scott que chocaba contra el muro de hielo del Primer Oficial Spock. Por un momento Chekov consideró si había sido una buena idea ir allí, pero al ver al enfurruñado Capitán, decidió que ya que estaba en el lugar al menos podría preguntar qué ocurría. Con lentitud se acercó hacia el rubio Capitán Kirk, tocando con timidez su hombro.

—Kepitán ¿Ocuwe algo?

Claro que ocurría algo, y apenas lo preguntó Pavel se sintió idiota pensando que sería humillado por una pregunta tan obvia, sin embargo olvidaba que era con su Capitán con quien hablaba. El rostro del hombre mayor se relajó y apretó el hombro del ruso antes de asentir.

—Sí, Chekov. Las placas nuevas que se instalaron en los Energizadores se están comportando de manera extraña y están poniendo en peligro la misión —el Capitán movió su mano hacia donde Scotty peleaba con Spock, antes de volver a mirar al ruso—. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer para solucionarlo, en vista de que Bracas V tampoco posee placas, lo que es el motivo de la misión en primer lugar. Y como a ninguno le gusta perder una discusión…

Sí, eso explicaba la pelea, pensó Chekov. Su mente rápidamente comenzó a considerar las posibilidades mientras se acercaba a la computadora de la sala, revisando algunos datos. El capitán volvió a la carga intentando calmar los ánimos de los dos Oficiales, sin embargo ambos insistían en culparse mutuamente por el problema.

—Kepitán Kurk, por fawor, wenga —le llamó el navegante luego de unos momentos. El rubio dejó a los pelinegros seguir su discusión mientras alcanzaba al ruso observando la pantalla—. Si wien il trwansspoute por inerrgización nu si puede, pudemos inviar trwansburdadowes a Bwacas VI pawa trrair la pautida di isploración.

—Pero los transbordadores solo pueden trasladar diez personas, y ellos son diez —le recordó el capitán, viendo como Pavel levantaba dos dedos— ¿Dos? ¡Dos transbordadores! Tendríamos que enviar el doble de personas, cuatro por cada uno para poder manejarlos. Pero es posible, sí que lo es —asintió el rubio llevando una mano a su barbilla para luego asentir y voltearse— ¡Scotty, Spock!

Ambos hombres les estaban mirando con seriedad y pensativos. Al parecer habían dejado su discusión de lado al oír al ruso hablar.

—Lo escuché, Capitán, y creo que es una respuesta… lógica —el vulcano observó al joven alférez haciendo que este sintiese su pecho henchirse de orgullo—. Crea un peligro mínimo y en vista de que el señor Scott considera inviable la Energización…

—Es inviable, señor, a menos que quiera terminar diseminado en 200 partes diferentes de la galaxia —le cortó el escocés con rapidez.

—De cualquier manera, creo que vamos a seguir la idea del señor Chekov, buen trabajo —sonrió brillantemente el capitán palmeando amistosamente el hombro de su Navegante que sonrió igual de feliz— volvamos al Puente para saber si Uhura pudo encontrar la ubicación de la Partida de Exploración.

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.103  
_****Órbita de Bracas VI**

Con mucho esfuerzo la Teniente Uhura había conseguido de parte de Bracas V la última ubicación conocida de la Partida. Una inconveniente tormenta de iones bloqueaba las comunicaciones con Bracas VI desde hace dos días, que había sido lo que había dado urgencia a la misión. Del mismo modo los tripulantes de la Enterprise tuvieron que encontrar la ironía de ello, ya que con una Tormenta de Iones de esa magnitud las transportaciones por Energizador no eran recomendadas. Lo que no significaba que el viaje en Transbordador fuese a ser un paseo.

—Capitán, no siento que sea correcto que…

—Silencio, señor Spock, ya han sido definidas las partidas. En el transbordador 7, el Galileo, irá usted junto con el Doctor McCoy, el señor Latimer y el señor Boma. En el transbordador 5, el Edison, iré yo mismo, el señor Scott, el señor Kelowicz y el señor Gaetano. Sin cambios.

El vulcano parecía querer reclamar, según lo que veía Chekov, pero finalmente el señor Spock se rindió cerrando sus ojos. El joven ruso no pudo evitar mirar hacia Sulu quien mantenía sus labios apretados. Su mano tímida buscó la ajena y su corazón se alegró cuando no fue rechazado, sino que sus dedos fueron entrelazados cálidamente por el japonés.

—Señores, esta es una misión de rescate. Esperamos que en la superficie de Bracas VI las comunicaciones se encuentren estables, pero de todas formas el Galileo y el Edison se mantendrán todo el tiempo lo más juntos posibles hasta que encontremos la partida de exploración —informó con seriedad el capitán en el Puente con los oficiales—. Sin embargo una vez que nos hayamos dividido a los integrantes de la partida, debemos seguir _sin mirar atrás_ —recalcó con fuerza observando hacia el vulcano—. La prioridad máxima es llevar a los miembros de la partida hacia la Enterprise para que puedan recibir atención médica. Por culpa de la tormenta de Iones es muy probable que las comunicaciones no estén activas entre los Transbordadores al regreso, así que tendremos que confiar con que el otro grupo lo haga bien ¿Entendido?

Un asentimiento general hizo que Pavel sintiese que eso era aún más oficial. Todas las misiones tenían cierto grado de peligro, sin embargo la Tormenta de Iones era algo innecesario que solo provocaba más dificultades, como si a alguien le divirtiera poner trabas a sus funciones. Eso no era agradable de pensar.

Una palmada le arrancó de sus pensamientos, viendo hacia los ojos azules del capitán que le sonreía cálidamente —Arriba esos ánimos, Chekov, los Transbordadores son muy seguros.

El más joven solo pudo sonreír un poco mientras palmeaba suavemente la mano del rubio en su hombro —Clarro qui lu son, Kepitán Kurk. Si lus trwansburdadores lus inwentaron in Russia.

Las risas del Puente acompañaron a los hombres hasta el ascensor que les llevaría hacia el Hangar de Transbordadores. Antes de que la puerta se cerrase Chekov pudo ver como el Señor Spock se inclinaba hacia el Capitán, rozando casi imperceptiblemente sus labios en el oído de este para susurrarle algo.

—Dewe sir doloruso ¿nu? Ir a una misma misión qui tu nowio, pewu in trwansburdadowes distwintus, teniendu qui infwrentari una Torwenta di Iones y quin sabi qui más —suspiró el ruso inclinándose hacia su novio quien solo le acarició los rizos.

—¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó distraídamente el asiático mientras marcaba con la mano libre las órdenes para que los hangares pudiesen ser abiertos cuando correspondiese, antes de mirar hacia su ruso quien veía hacia la pantalla donde se mostraban los Transbordadores.

—Owiamente, il Kepitán Kurk y il siñior Spock.

Sulu pareció perderse un momento en la pantalla también donde justamente se veía como el vulcano y el rubio capitán se daban un corto estrechón de manos como despedida, haciendo sonreír a todo el Puente. Si esos dos creían que eran disimulados con lo suyo realmente estaban fallando estrepitosamente.

—Si, obviamente, ellos. Si, debe doler —aceptó el asiático mirando con cariño hacia Pavel quien sintió sus mejillas encenderse—. Yo agradezco que nosotros no tengamos tantas misiones de campo.

Chekov también lo agradecía, porque cada vez que Sulu se veía forzado a abandonar la nave él se pasaba todo el tiempo calculando las probabilidades de su regreso exitoso, y no siempre eran probabilidades favorables.

Seguramente el Señor Spock también se encontraba haciendo los mismos ejercicios mentales en ese momento, calculando la probabilidad de que tanto él como el Capitán sobreviviesen indemnes, sabiendo que las probabilidades disminuían radicalmente al estar ambos en distintos transbordadores.

Pavel se sintió mal por él, comenzando a suplicar por el bienestar y por el éxito de la misión a todos los dioses que conocía pero en los que su mente racional no le dejaba creer excepto en esos momentos de preocupación. La calidez de la mano de Hikaru en la suya le daba la fe suficiente para creer que todo saldría bien.

**—Fin 5—**

* * *

_¡CHEKOV ES UNA COSITA DELICIOSA! Ya, lo dije ¿y qué?_

_No es pedofilia porque aquí ya tiene 19 xD es que me encanta, en serio. ¡Con su acento (que soy un asco para escribir :c lo siento!), sus rizos y su carita hermosa! No quise ni mencionar su triste infancia porque eso ya lo hice en mi fic "Frío" que habla de él –sexy publicidad gratis es sexy–, sin embargo me encantó poder tratar de su relación con los demás en la nave. Yo creo que todos lo consideran adorable._

_Respecto a la Regla sobre Chekov, todos sabemos que es brillante, pero su brillantez también va en que ve cosas que los demás no. Respuestas quizás obvias, pero que solo alguien con conocimiento podría haber aplicado. Quizás no lo traté bien en el cap (era lógico que si no se pueden energizar tendrían que usar los Transbordadores), pero esa era la idea. Perdón por mi falta de imaginación. Y respecto a la Distinción, en el TOS era bastante típico que Chekov mencionase que las cosas más absurdas habían sido inwentadas en Rusia, así como el Jardín del Edén, las naves estelares o los Hypospray (wait, creo que usaré eso en otro fic xD), y eso sumado a su lógica de que "il siñior Spock y el kepitán Kurk son nowios" a pesar de que nadie habla de eso, lleva a la Distinción de "Confusiones de Realidad", espero se entienda._

_Por cierto, soy poco original y los tripulantes de los Transbordadores son los mismos de capítulo "The Galileo Seven" de TOS, de donde claramente saqué el nombre de uno de los Transbordadores xD aunque el Edison es de mi invención c:_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus preciosos reviews! Les adoro! Ojalá les siga gustando~ **Si tengo 10 reviews antes de 3 horas, posteo el siguiente capítulo enseguida**, alalalala xD sino, mañana por la noche ;D ¡Saludos!_


	6. Regla Número Seis: Spock

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Spock/Kirk

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido, Post Into Darkness sin Spoilers. **¡ALERTA DE DRAMA!**

**Notas: **Reglas sobre la Enterprise que todos debemos conocer, una por capítulo, contextualizando con el fic de fondo c: No será muy largo xD unos ocho capítulos solamente. Mientras más reviews más rápido el siguiente cap ;D (?) **Como me dieron los 10 reviews, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo del día! ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**—6—**

* * *

**Regla Número Seis:** **_El Comandante Oficial Spock siempre tiene una _****_Respuesta Absolutamente Lógica_****_ ante todas las situaciones._**

Aun siendo tan solo medio vulcano, el Comandante Oficial Spock honra por completo su crianza Vulcana, manteniendo las directrices de su raza ante el total control de las emociones y la ausencia de trastornos puramente humanos. Se puede esperar de él una absoluta tranquilidad y sangre fría en la toma de decisiones hasta para las situaciones más peligrosas que las misiones puedan traer.

**Distinción:** **_Cuando la Situación tiene que ver con su Capitán, no siempre el Señor Spock sigue los _****_Patrones de Conducta Vulcana_****_._**

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.103  
_****Transbordador Galileo Rumbo Superficie de Bracas VI**

El Galileo se había puesto en marcha y luego de dar las instrucciones el Primer Oficial se había sentado en su asiento ajeno a todo mientras observaba la palma de su mano. Aún podía sentir la calidez de la piel de su Capitán, las emociones transmitidas y el amor que se podía leer en los azules ojos del hombre. Por un momento Spock olvidó su educación vulcana y maldijo mentalmente el que estuviesen que estar en Transbordadores distintos y con una Tormenta de Iones por delante.

Una risa apenas oculta por una tos le arrancó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole girar la cabeza con una ceja arqueada. Allí, como no, se encontraba el Jefe Médico sonriéndole burlonamente. Tenía por toda la cara escrito el "_Conozco tu Secreto_" en un reto silencioso al que Spock se ordenó no entrar. Sin embargo no pudo evitar un pequeño comentario.

—Con esa tos hubiese sido más lógico que permaneciese en la Nave, Doctor. No queremos que nuestro Jefe Médico se enferme.

El de cabellos castaños solo soltó una risa sarcástica, cruzado de brazos —Era yo o la enfermera Chapel, Spock— su respuesta consiguió que el vulcano volviese a voltear al frente—. Y no creas que me hace feliz estar aquí. Estas condenadas Tormentas de Iones, son más desconocidas y peligrosas que los jodidos Agujeros Negros —maldijo el médico mirando por una de las ventanas del Transbordador hacia el espacio.

Por suerte el Navegante Chekov había encontrado una parte donde la Tormenta prácticamente no existía, por lo que pudieron pasar la zona de choque sin peligro. Sin embargo al regreso no sabían si ese sector seguiría igual. Algo le decía a Spock que no habría nada parecido.

—Debo compartir su opinión respecto a la Tormenta, Doctor —aceptó el vulcano observando también como extraños rayos púrpuras estallaban en el espacio—, sería muy favorable para nuestra situación si hubiese más información sobre ellas, sin embargo no la hay.

Ya habían pasado la franja de la Tormenta entrando en la atmósfera fría del planeta. Podían ver al Transbordador Edison descendiendo a la misma velocidad que ellos y no mucho después recibieron una llamada. El vulcano contestó con su voz más neutral pero cuando la chispeante voz del Capitán inundó el interior del Galileo, Spock supo que su rostro había mostrado una pequeña mueca que casi alcanzaba a ser una sonrisa. Lo peor era que el Doctor McCoy le había visto.

_—[¡Eh, Spock! Sobrevivimos a la Primera Pasada de la Tormenta. Ahora hay que buscar a la Partida, sobrevivir a la Segunda Pasada y ya ¿no te hace eso feliz?]_

—Capitán, usted muy bien sabe que los vulcanos no tenemos emociones.

_—[Esa no es una respuesta, Spock.]_

El tono juguetón de Jim caldeó el corazón verde del vulcano, quien dejó la conversación a McCoy cuando el Capitán pidió hablar con el Doctor, simplemente disfrutando oírle aún a la distancia.

_—[No vayas a matar a mi Primer Oficial, Bones, mira que no tengo otro.]_

—Bah, seguro puedes conseguirte otro mejor muy rápido —le respondió el médico sonriendo mientras veía como el vulcano elevaba una simple ceja, como si eso pudiese intimidarle.

—_[No, imposible, jamás otro mejor.]_

La veloz respuesta del capitán hizo que el Galileo quedase en silencio un momento antes de que el Doctor carraspease antes de ordenarle a Jim que dejase de jugar y comenzasen a trabajar. Solo cuando la llamada se cortó Spock se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había dejado de respirar desde la respuesta del rubio, tomando una gran bocanada de aire que inundó sus pulmones.

Podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva del Doctor en su nuca, pero el Primer Oficial no hizo gesto alguno de voltearse, aunque eso no desanimó al médico —¿Así que imposible encontrar otro mejor, eh?

Su tono era burlón y claramente intentaba afectarle emocionalmente. El Doctor McCoy siempre le había recordado a esos niños vulcanos en la Academia Primaria quienes le fastidiaban para conseguir una respuesta; sin esa crueldad infantil tan típica de los niños, por supuesto.

Sin embargo era innegable que la finalidad era la misma, buscando el Doctor McCoy ver al vulcano desestabilizado, como si su increíble firmeza emocional fuese un insulto para él. Y en parte Spock le comprendía. De todos los humanos que conocía, incluyendo a Jim y al señor Scott, el Doctor McCoy era claramente aquel que demostraba con mayor fuerza sus emociones, siendo un claro opuesto a su persona. Ambos eran seres destinados al enfrentamiento, lo que hacía curioso ese afán de Jim por mantenerles cerca. El rubio Capitán era su neutralizador, quien hacia posible que ambos sobreviviesen en el mismo cuarto sin lanzarse el uno al cuello del otro. Su ausencia solo vaticinaba desastre, si Spock se rendía a las puyas ajenas.

Girando la cabeza con elegancia, Spock elevó nuevamente una ceja, rindiéndose a una pequeña respuesta —Una respuesta completamente lógica de parte del Capitán, Doctor. El Capitán Kirk jamás encontraría otro Primer Oficial mejor que yo, después de todo soy el único vulcano que está dispuesto a trabajar abordo de una Nave Estelar en una misión de Cinco Años.

Volviendo a mirar al frente Spock se felicitó mentalmente por una respuesta completamente lógica a pesar de que su pecho bullía en efectos puramente emocionales provocados por esa frase de su Capitán.

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.103  
_****Bracas VI**

Luego de tres horas de exploración conjunta con el Edison, y muchas maldiciones del Doctor McCoy después, por fin pudieron encontrar a la Partida de Exploración ocultos en una cueva para mantenerse al resguardo del frío del planeta. Estaban deshidratados y muchos tenían problemas para respirar luego de estar casi una semana en el planeta el cual poseía apenas un 70% del oxígeno necesario para la vida humana fértil, pero aparte de eso se encontraban en buenas condiciones gracias a las raciones de comida que habían llevado con ellos.

Mientras el señor Soma y el Doctor McCoy se encargaban de la separación y preparación de los diez miembros de la Partida en ambas naves con el Señor Scott y los demás organizando el equipaje, Spock se acercó hacia el Capitán que observaba con desconfianza hacia el cielo. Aún desde allí podían verse los peligrosos choques eléctricos que provocaba la Tormenta de Iones.

El frío del planeta calaba los huesos del vulcano, poco acostumbrado a las temperaturas frías, sin embargo él estaba más preocupado por los ojos serios de su rubio capitán que por su pronta hipotermia. Quería hablarle, pero no sabía que decir. Iban a volver en naves distintas y ni siquiera tendrían comunicación entre ellos ni visibilidad en medio de la tormenta. Sus radares no funcionaban por los Iones, así solo quedaría tener fe en que ambos llegarían con bien a la Enterprise. Y tener fe era de lo más complicado para un vulcano.

—¡SPOCK! ¿Quieres volverte una _puta_ paleta vulcana? ¡Si no, entra en este jodido momento al Galileo!

El grito de McCoy por sobre el sonido del viento y la Tormenta de Iones llamó la atención tanto del aludido como del Capitán, que por primera vez notó que el vulcano se encontraba a su lado. El marrón de su mirada se encontró con los azules de su Capitán, mientras una sonrisa ligeramente triste se posaba en los labios pálidos del rubio. Su mano salió de sus bolsillos y, antes de que Spock pudiese reaccionar, un dedo del humano estaba frotando el puente de su nariz desvergonzadamente.

—Tienes la nariz verde —comentó lleno de diversión Jim consiguiendo una ceja alzada de parte de su Primer Oficial.

—La suya está color bermellón —respondió espontáneamente, olvidando al Doctor quien solo bufó elevando las manos al cielo antes de volver a su trabajo e ignorarles.

—¿Bermellón? ¿Es eso siquiera un color? —preguntó con falsa extrañeza el Capitán haciendo que algo cálido se removiese en el costado del vulcano quien antes de pensarlo había cogido la mano ajena entrelazando sus dedos.

—A veces me sorprende los niveles que puede alcanzar su inopia de conocimientos, Capitán.

Una risa apagada escapó de la garganta del rubio mientras este apretaba con más fuerza esos dedos juntos, mirando con cariño a los ojos del más alto —Solo tú puedes conseguir que me sienta feliz de que me llames ignorante, Spock —sus dedos fueron soltados suavemente mientras el Capitán retrocedía un paso antes de hacer un gesto hacia el Galileo con una sonrisa—. Ve rápido, antes de que te congeles. Este clima no es para un vulcano.

El Primer Oficial se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el Transbordador mientras algo dentro de él dolía como si lo estuviesen desgarrando. A cada paso que daba alejándose de la figura de Jim le parecía que estaba un paso más _lejos._ Y era lógico que estuviese _lejos_, resultado natural de caminar en dirección contraria a alguien, sin embargo _dolía_. No tenía idea de que era ese dolor, pero si le hubiese preguntado a McCoy este probablemente podría haberle explicado que así dolía un _Mal Presentimiento_.

—¡Spock!

Ante el grito del Capitán, el vulcano se giró con rapidez viendo desde lejos la belleza etérea del hombre que sonreía desde la misma posición en la que le había dejado, contrastando contra el violeta del cielo. Aún desde la distancia podía ver sus ojos azules y sus labios brillar en la zona justa donde un momento antes había pasado su lengua para humedecer la resequedad. «_Fascinante_» pensó antes de parpadear. Spock se sintió débil ante la imagen y deseó por un momento correr hacia él y estrecharle fuerte, sin embargo se mantuvo quieto, a la espera.

Los ojos azules brillaron un poco más y entonces Jim levantó una mano dándole el saludo vulcano por alguna razón que el pelinegro no comprendía.

—¡El que llegue primero a la Enterprise gana! —le gritó el Capitán antes de bajar la mano y caminar en la dirección opuesta rumbo a su propio Transbordador.

Spock le vio introducirse en el Edison seguido del señor Scott, tratando de apagar esa dolorosa e ilógica sensación de pérdida, concentrándose en lo que pediría si ganaba aquel juego bobo. O lo que pediría Jim si era él quien ganaba.

El pensamiento fue lo suficientemente cálido para mantenerle enfocado en la misión de sobrevivir a la Tormenta de Iones y llegar a la Enterprise junto con el Doctor McCoy y el resto de los tripulantes y rescatados después de unas horas de movido trayecto.

Parte de él deseaba que el Edison hubiese llegado antes de ellos, pero cuando al bajar del Transbordador se encontró con Nyota, quien le apretó el brazo mirándole con sus oscuros ojos tristes, Spock supo que no había sido así.

Por primera vez en su vida Spock se sintió como un perdedor por haber ganado, por más ilógico que eso se escuchase.

**—Fin 6—**

* * *

_Oh, oh, ¿qué es la vida sin un poquito de drama? Amo mucho a Spock, casi lo mismo de que amo a McCoy, así que realmente disfruté este capítulo porque pude usar a mis personajes favoritos. Me encanta Bones fastidiando a Spock con el "Te gusta Jiiiim, yo lo séeee" que aunque no lo diga, lo piensa, y Spock lo sabe xD_

_La Tormenta de Iones, por cierto, la tomé del capítulo "Mirror, Mirror" de TOS. Menos mal que no tenían buenos los Energizadores, porque si no xDDD_

_No me maten, que no queda así. Pronto el siguiente capítulo con una nueva regla c:_

_Se nota que trabajan bien bajo presión! (?) xDD ahahaha así que estaré esperando sus reviews! Saben que me hacen un millón de feliz con ellos y solo les toma un minutito~ ¡Gracias!_


	7. Regla Número Siete: Kirk

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Spock/Kirk

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido, Post Into Darkness sin Spoilers.

**Notas: **Reglas sobre la Enterprise que todos debemos conocer, una por capítulo, contextualizando con el fic de fondo c: **¡Penúltimo Capítulo! **Solo si duplican los reviews postearé el final BD… ok, no xD **ENJOY!**

* * *

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**—7—**

* * *

**Regla Número Siete:****_ El Capitán James T. Kirk posee una voluntad de acero y siempre logra _****_Imponer su Autoridad_****_ a su Tripulación._**

Leyenda Galáctica, James T. Kirk es conocido por ser el más joven Capitán de la Flota de la Federación Unida de Planetas. La tripulación de la Enterprise ha sido declarada como una de las más fieles luego de los reportes psicológicos, sorprendiendo a los Altos Oficiales con su increíble fe en las decisiones de su Capitán, por más impetuosas e irregulares que puedan parecer en un primer momento.

**Distinción:****_ Respecto a las consideraciones de su Primer Oficial, el Capitán Kirk es capaz de _****_Renunciar a sus Ideas Preconcebidas_****_._**

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.103  
_****Transbordador Edison, Órbita de Bracas VI, Tormenta de Iones**

De alguna forma Jim lo había sabido desde que escuchó que había una Tormenta de Iones en la Órbita de Bracas VI. Eso no sería fácil, pero peor aún, probablemente él no la contaría.

En parte por eso había porfiado tanto en que Spock no podía ir en su mismo Transbordador, al igual que Bones. Y Dios sabía que hasta al final había intentado convencer a Scotty de irse en el Galileo, pero el Ingeniero era demasiado terco incluso para él.

Y allí estaban, atrapados en la Tormenta con los motores casi fundidos, más de la mitad de los tripulantes inconscientes por los choques eléctricos, solo quedando en pie Scotty, Kelowicz y él mismo para intentar conseguir un milagro que les dejase al alcance de la Enterprise. Y las posibilidades estaban disminuyendo a cada segundo.

—Es… es imposible, Capitán —murmuró Kelowicz mientras soltaba los cables que había intentado conectar—, es inútil seguir intentando, esto es…

—¡Silencio! —Le calló el escocés acostado en el suelo del transbordador sobre una alfombra de goma aislante, intentando algo con los cables del piso— Tus lloriqueos me están desconcentrando, Kelowicz. Si no vas a decir o hacer algo útil mejor desmáyate como los demás.

El hombre se quedó en silencio ante el malhumor del normalmente afable Ingeniero, mientras Jim intentaba mantener el nivel de la nave lo más estable posible para permitir trabajar a Scotty. Estaban varados, a la deriva de las corrientes de la Tormenta. Los Intercomunicadores seguían imposibilitados por culpa de los Iones así que no había posibilidad de pedir ayuda. A cada momento el Capitán comenzaba a creer más y más que quizás Kelowicz tenía razón con sus pesimistas quejas.

Pensó en Spock y en cómo había sentido tantos deseos de besarle allí abajo y en cómo no lo había hecho. Quizás había perdido la oportunidad de darle un último beso. Al menos se habían dado un beso vulcano, se consoló mientras observaba sus dedos sonriendo tristemente.

Un fuerte relámpago iluminó el interior del Transbordador, siendo golpeados por un rayo, moviéndose tanto Scotty como Jim por completo a las alfombras aislantes de seguridad, sin embargo el pobre Kelowicz no había alcanzado, cayendo desmayado también como los demás. El Ingeniero solo le dio una mirada de lástima antes de volver a su trabajo —De saber que era adivino jamás hubiese perdido el tiempo estudiando física —bromeó amargamente el escocés, arrancando una risa ahogada desde el pecho adolorido del capitán.

—La Flota hubiese perdido a su mejor Ingeniero, sin lugar a dudas.

—Si consigo sacarnos con vida de aquí, Capitán, definitivamente me ganaré el título de _Trabajador Milagroso_, como me llaman algunos —rió Scotty mientras seguía ajustando algunas conexiones.

—Oh, tú ya lo eres, Scotty. Definitivamente ya lo eres.

De pronto, como si hubiese algo de magia metido en el asunto, el eléctrico ruido permanente de la Tormenta pareció disminuir hasta que se apagó del todo. El rubio capitán se irguió un poco para observar a través de una de las ventanas del Transbordador y pudo notar que no se veía ninguna clase de brillo aparte de las lejanas estrellas y del color del planeta. ¿Era posible que la Tormenta de Iones hubiese desaparecido así como así? No parecía probable, pero una vez más, era poco lo que se sabía de esa clase de sucesos espaciales.

La mirada de Scotty fue suficientemente elocuente como para hacer al rubio correr hacia el comunicador, intentando contactar con la Enterprise con el corazón en el puño. Y cuando pudo oír por fin luego de horas la familiar voz de Uhura, Jim estuvo seguro de que iba a llorar.

—¡Oh, Dios, Uhura, creo que amo tu voz! —medio sollozó de emoción Jim, mientras la voz de la Teniente se escuchaba igual de afectada que la suya antes de ser cortada por otra voz mucho más firme.

_—[Jim]_—en el silencio hubo tanto que se decía y a la vez que se callaba, que el rubio sintió que podría morir allí mismo. Solo la mirada feliz de Scotty le mantuvo compuesto_—[Capitán, es una gran alegría escucharle.]_

—Oh, Spock, para mí también lo es escucharte a ti, no lo dudes —afirmó el joven Capitán mientras sonreía ampliamente—, las comunicaciones están restauradas, así que al parecer la Tormenta acabó, aunque la condenada arruinó los motores del Edison.

_—[Comprendo, Capitán. Por favor indíquenos en que ubicación se encuentran actualmente, el señor Chekov informa que los Iones del espacio impiden que aparezcan en el visor.]_

—Lo siento, Señor Spock —habló Scotty tomando el comunicador—, pero nuestro ubicador está totalmente arruinado. Fuimos arrastrados por la tormenta por horas, sin embargo quizás podamos lanzar una señal de onda para ser captados manualmente con el transmisor de la Teniente Uhura.

Jim observó a su Jefe de Ingenieros con renovada admiración, solo recibiendo una sonrisa orgullosa de este. Al parecer tenía todo totalmente planeado.

_—[Por favor hágalo, señor Scott] _—pidió la voz del vulcano luego de unos momentos_—[Capitán]_ —Jim volvió a coger el comunicador, estando en silencio ambos lados por unos segundos antes de apenas oírse un suspiro—_[estoy muy feliz de que esté bien.]_

—Gracias, Spock —murmuró el Capitán sintiendo su corazón cálido.

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.104  
_****Transbordador Edison, Órbita de Bracas VI**

Luego de un lento sondeo, por fin la Enterprise había encontrado la ubicación de su Transbordador. Ahora solo hacía falta que usaran el Rayo Tractor en ellos y todo estaría bien. Fácil. _Demasiado fácil_ para ser cierto.

_—[Capitán, los Iones espaciales afectan el Rayo Tractor e imposibilitan la tracción del Edison hacia la Enterprise. Necesitamos sacarles del Campo de Afectación, pero tememos los daños que puede tener la Enterprise si la acercamos más] _—informó la Teniente Uhura por el transmisor.

—¡Sangrientas Constelaciones! ¡No se les ocurra traer a mi _Lady_ a esta casa de trampas! —exclamó Scotty cogiendo el intercomunicador sorprendiendo a Jim quien solo pudo sonreír ante el amor de su Ingeniero a su Nave— Los Iones pueden afectar el núcleo de la Nave, o activar los torpedos de Fotones ¡No se acerquen!

_—[Tranquilo, señor Scott, no pensamos hacerlo. Pero debemos encontrar una solución. Si ustedes pudiesen salir por su propia cuenta, forzando al máximo los motores, quizás el Rayo Tractor pudiese funcionar]_ —habló esta vez el Primer Oficial.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido, Señor Spock, utilizando incluso la potencia de nuestros fásers, pero la tormenta destruyó dos de ellos y solo con los dos restantes es imposible mover esta gran máquina.

Jim suspiró un poco, casi pudiendo ver el rostro del vulcano en el Puente con los ojos cerrados, pensando, considerando la mejor opción. Solo esperaba que no fuese una solución absurdamente peligrosa.

—_[Voy a lanzarme hacia el Edison con un cable de remolque] _—informó de pronto Spock y Jim solo pudo mirar hacia el techo del Transbordador maldiciendo—_[Los Iones afectan de maneras impensables las máquinas, así que me lanzaré tan solo con un traje y el cable. Si lo hacemos como se hizo en el enfrentamiento contra el Almirante Marcus, no debería haber ningún…]_

—No —indicó con voz firme Jim mientras clavaba sus ojos en el espacio exterior—. No lo vas a hacer, Spock.

_—[Capitán, las probabilidades de que funcione son…]_

—Increíblemente bajas, no me mientas, Spock. No te voy a dejar hacer eso —gruñó el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento, ante la mirada seria de Scotty—. Es una estupidez que funcionó una vez por mera casualidad y No. Te voy. A permitir. Hacerlo —puntualizó con el ceño fruncido—. Yo soy el Capitán y…

—_[Y yo soy su Primer Oficial y mi deber es velar por su seguridad y sus buenas decisiones. Ya que suelo fallar en lo segundo preocupantemente seguido, no me impida también fallar en la primera directriz de mi trabajo, Capitán.]_

Callado, Jim solo pudo mirar hacia el suelo, mientras Scotty apoyaba una mano en su hombro antes de apuntarle a las siete personas desmayadas en la nave. Los ojos del escocés se lo decían fuerte y claro "_No es solo por nosotros_".

—_[Capitán, le aseguro de que las probabilidades son favorables. Tenemos bien ubicado al Edison y no existe material espacial que interrumpa el trayecto. Por favor, permítame hacerlo. No querría tener que enfrentar un juicio por desobedecer una orden directa.]_

Esa era su manera de decirle "_Lo haré con o sin tu permiso_" y Jim lo sabía. Spock vendría a buscarle, aún a un campo de Iones o Asteroides, arriesgando su vida y su seguridad. ¿Y luego decían que los vulcanos no amaban? El Capitán cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire, agradeciendo que el estabilizador vital del Transbordador siguiese activo.

—Está bien, Spock. Te voy a estar esperando. Siempre —agregó en un susurro recibiendo silencio por respuesta por un largo rato hasta que la voz del vulcano lo quebró con firmeza.

—_[Allá voy, Jim.]_

**—Fin 7—**

* * *

_¿Quién puede decir que no ama con locura a estos dos? Si son un amor ;A; se quieren a su loca manera infinitamente. ¡Y Scotty! Quizás no los consiguió sacar de allí, pero fue solo por falta de elementos no por falta de capacidad. ¡Tú siempre serás el Obrero Milagroso para mí, Scotty!_

_Solo queda un capítulo y tan, tan. La conclusión ya está cerca y espero que les satisfaga c: No tengo idea de si podría agregar un epílogo (mi idea es solo hasta la 8va regla) pero quizás ustedes me puedan ayudar con sus comentarios~_

_Por cierto ¿No les pareció adorable Spock diciendo "Estoy muy feliz de que esté bien" cuando en el capítulo anterior se negó tajantemente a reconocer que algo le podría poner feliz? Y esta vez lo dijo por el intercomunicador, todo el Puente y la Edison escuchándole, awwww. Si esto no es amor, no sé lo que lo es._

_Iba a poner más drama en esto pero… no soy tan malvada, ahaha xD ¡así que nos vemos mañana con el último capítulo que cerrará todo! Gracias por acompañarme toda esta semana con este fic c: Estaré esperando sus comentarios y observaciones. ¡Besos!_


	8. Regla Número Ocho: Enterprise

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Spock/Kirk

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido, Post Into Darkness sin Spoilers.

**Notas: **Reglas sobre la Enterprise que todos debemos conocer, una por capítulo, contextualizando con el fic de fondo c: **Capítulo Final** :D Es como dos de los normales, así que espero que lo disfruten ¡ Muchas Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje!

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**—8 y Final—**

* * *

**Regla Número Ocho:** **_Extrañamente toda la Tripulación de la U.S.S. Enterprise otorga mentalmente a la Nave _****_Personalidad y Carácter_****_._**

A pesar de la Nave Interestelar U.S.S. Enterprise es a todas luces un Objeto Inanimado, el excesivo valor que le da su tripulación a ella prácticamente le otorga Personalidad a lo largo de sus misiones. La Enterprise es otro miembro más del equipo, que les cuida y protege, del mismo modo que ellos le protegen y cuidan a ella. Si una nave pudiese amar, de seguro la Enterprise amaría a todos y cada uno de sus tripulantes.

**Distinción:** **_La Enterprise ha demostrado fácticamente Inexplicable _****_Control Autónomo_****_ en Ocasiones. Y _****_Sentido del Humor_****_._**

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.104  
_****Órbita de Bracas VI**

Luego de dar la orden de preparar el Cable Remolque, Spock se quedó largo rato sentado en la silla de su Capitán mirando hacia el espacio.

Los Oficiales del Puente le observaban con inseguridad, sabiendo que no habría palabra alguna que pudiese hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero sin embargo temerosos de como acabaría eso. El joven Chekov no quería pero inevitablemente había sacado el cálculo del porcentaje de éxito de esa misión de rescate y… prefería guardar la cifra solo para él.

Cuando el Primer Oficial se puso de pie la Teniente Uhura también lo hizo, decidida a apoyarle hasta el final. No le preocupó parecer una ex aún enamorada, porque sabía que no lo era y Spock también lo sabía. Y aunque no lo supiera, tampoco le importaría desde luego. Así de cegado estaba por su querido Capitán.

—Señor Sulu, queda a cargo.

—Sí, Comandante —aceptó el japonés mientras observaba el rostro impávido del vulcano, sintiendo su estómago contraído—. Suerte —agregó casi sin pensarlo, mientras su mano era cogida por su joven novio.

Los ojos marrones de Spock observaron las manos tomadas de Sulu y Chekov, pero solo asintió aceptando los buenos deseos de sus subalternos antes de caminar hacia el ascensor, siendo seguido por la xenolingüista. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron mientras Spock informaba el piso del lugar al que iban, adelantándose Uhura al cuestionamiento de su ex mientras las puertas se cerraban.

—Olvídalo, cualquiera puede hacer las desviaciones de las comunicaciones. No te voy a dejar solo.

—No estoy solo —indicó el vulcano luego de un momento mientras miraba hacia la blanca pared del ascensor—, me están esperando.

La sonrisa de la mujer fue ligera al comienzo, pero luego se amplió mientras se ponía de puntitas para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del hombre con sus ojos chispeantes —Soy muy feliz por ti.

Spock parpadeó lentamente para luego poner una leve sonrisa también sus labios —Fuiste una buena novia —exteriorizó mientras el ascensor se detenía, bajando ambos.

—Claro que lo fui, la mejor que pudiste querer antes de cambiarte de acera —aclaró con petulancia la mujer entrando juntos a la sala de preparación para el lanzamiento.

Mientras en el Puente, el joven navegante Chekov hablaba por el comunicador con Scotty sobre las probabilidades de éxito de Spock, cuando una exclamación ahogada de Sulu le distrajo volteando a ver a su pareja.

—¿Qui ocurre…?

—¡Cuatro Torpedos de Fotones han sido disparados sin autorización! ¡Y se dirigen hacia el Transbordador Edison! ¡Avisen a Artillería y la Doctora Marcus! ¡Pavel, avisa al Capitán y Scotty! Dios mío, el Comandante.

El puente se volvió un caos en tres segundos. Gente informando, tripulantes gritando, y la mitad de los Altos Oficiales en sepulcral silencio ante el horror de la pronta muerte de su Capitán, el Jefe de Ingenieros y el resto de los tripulantes.

Spock ya se encontraba con el traje listo para el salto cuando Uhura gritó el comunicado que Sulu le transmitía desde el Puente, sintiendo el vulcano que perdía la respiración. La Doctora Carol gritaba por la frecuencia abierta que nadie de Artillería había dado la orden ni había armado los torpedos.

—¡Nosotros no fuimos! —repetía como mantra la mujer, mientras el terror se esparcía por la Enterprise a medida que los torpedos se acercaban a su objetivo— ¡Nosotros no los enviamos!

Dentro del Edison los tripulantes que habían despertado permanecían callados junto con Scotty y el Capitán, pálidos a la espera de su final. Algunos rezaron, otros simplemente cerraron los ojos con el corazón apretado.

—_[¡Jim! ¡Jim, yo…!]_

La voz de Spock en el transmisor se cortó por la increíble explosión que por un momento dejó a todos en la Enterprise sordos mientras se veía por las pantallas el resultado de la detonación de los torpedos.

Nadie habló por un instante. Ningún corazón latió por un momento.

* * *

El doloroso silencio se había posesionado del Puente.

En él la mayoría de los Oficiales habían cerrado los ojos para no ver por sí mismos el desastre.

Todos excepto el joven navegante Chekov, quien verificando los datos de la computadora soltó un quejido ahogado apretando con violencia el hombro del piloto asiático.

Los ojos del ruso brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas cuando Sulu le observó, sin embargo este no alcanzaba a comprender la razón de aquella sonrisa que acompañaba sus lágrimas.

—¡IL TRWANSBURDADOR NU FUE DISTRUÍDO! —Exclamó con fuerza Pavel llamando la atención de todos los Oficiales del Puente hacia él— La ixplosión trasira di los turpidos fue kepas di igpulsar al Idison hacia nosotrios ¡Il Idison istá al alkence dil Riayio Triactor!

_—[¿Lo que dijo Chekov es correcto?]_ —Preguntó de pronto la voz del Capitán a través de la señal abierta que había dejado el ruso en su charla con el Jefe de Ingenieros, provocando incredulidad por un segundo antes de una explosión de alegría en todos los del Puente— _[Todos en el Edison estamos bien, mareados pero bien. ¿Entonces es correcto? ¿Estamos al alcance del Rayo Tractor?]_

El alivio era palpable y recorrió a todo el Puente ante la viva voz de su Capitán alcanzándoles. Una cosa era oír que no habían sido destruidos por los torpedos, y otra muy distinta era oírle a él mismo, comprobando que efectivamente estaban vivos y en buen estado.

—Al parecer si están al alcance, Capitán —afirmó Sulu inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en los labios sonrientes del navegante ruso—. Le informaremos enseguida al Comandante para que…

—No hace falta que me informe, Señor Sulu, ya estoy aquí —el vulcano aún en el traje para el lanzamiento se veía rejuvenecido mientras entraba al Puente para la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Sus ojos brillaban y casi parecía que sonreía. Los oficiales no podían culparle por su felicidad, así que todos se voltearon para darle un segundo de intimidad ante el pensamiento de que Jim Kirk no había muerto, mientras Spock volvía a sentarse en la Silla de Comandos.

Uhura se guardó para sí la información de lo destrozado que el pelinegro había parecido hacia solo unos instantes, cuando creía aún que había perdido por segunda vez a su Capitán. Se guardó para sí la visión del cambio en ese rostro que había aprendido amar hacía tiempo, en el momento en que Spock había oído la voz del Capitán a través de la Señal Abierta. Silenciosamente tomó su lugar en los controles de comunicaciones y sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que nadie podía verla.

—Capitán —habló de pronto el Primer Oficial, haciendo que todos guardasen silencio—, al final no pude ir a buscarle. Tendrá que usted venir aquí.

Su tono era apacible, sin embargo la mayoría de aquellos que le conocían podían notar la leve inflexión en la voz que demostraba emoción. Alegría en este caso, por el solo pensamiento de pronto estar cerca de su Capitán.

_—[Al parecer así tendrá que ser. De cualquier forma… llévenos a Casa, Señor Spock]_ —ordenó la voz divertida y claramente afectada del Capitán Kirk, mientras el vulcano cerraba los ojos.

—A sus órdenes, Capitán. Activen Rayo Tractor.

* * *

**_-0-_**

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.105  
_****Abandonando Órbita de Bracas V**

—Así que ¿Qué, la Nave lanzó los torpedos sin órdenes? ¿Así nada más, por voluntad propia? Eso suena bastante de _Ciencia Ficción_, Señor Spock.

—Eso o alguien cubrió muy bien sus pasos, Capitán. Extremadamente bien —la expresión del vulcano dejaba notar claramente que él no estaba de acuerdo con la primera hipótesis. Era ilógico que la Enterprise poseyese IA si es que jamás se le había instaurado. Sin embargo no podían encontrar otra explicación—. No existe registro ni rastro de la Orden en la Base de Datos de la Computadora, y existen testigos en Artillería que declaran que nadie se acercó a las máquinas en el momento que fueron lanzados.

—No lo sé, Señor Spock, esto es realmente extraño, pero como todo salió bien me dan ganas de decirle que detenga la investigación y simplemente agradezcamos que estoy vivo ¿sí? —pidió Jim mientras subían al ascensor luego de que el Capitán pasase por su obligada visita al Despacho de McCoy, como tras cada misión peligrosa, la cual había sido aplazada por el deber de devolver a los exploradores a Bracas V.

Luego de conseguir llegar la Enterprise, se habían visto en la penosa tarea de llevar a Bracas V a los miembros del grupo de Exploración quienes estaban realmente mal, al menos los que habían sufrido shocks eléctricos en la Tormenta de Iones a bordo del Edison. Con tanta emoción Jim no había podido descansar correctamente en días, y Bones seguía preocupado por él. Realmente a veces él no sabía si Bones era solo su médico o su madre, en verdad.

—Lamento oponerme firmemente a su proposición, Capitán, pero esta situación no puede quedar sin investigación. Un error en los cálculos y pudieron haberle matado a usted, al Señor Scott y a todos los demás —el ceño del vulcano estaba firmemente fruncido—, no podemos avalar esta clase comportamiento autónomo que rompe la Cadena de Mando quedándonos de brazos cruzados, no sería lógico. La Flota no lo permitirá. Puedo enumerarle los artículos de cada reglamento que fueron violados y…

—Oh, vamos, Spock. Déjalo así ¡Fue la Nave! Fue la misma Enterprise quien nos salvó —sonrió el rubio dándole palmaditas amistosas al ascensor acallando la voz de su Primer Oficial—. Esa respuesta es muy agradable para mí, saber que le importo tanto a mi _chica_ como para lanzar sus torpedos para salvarme. O más bien quizás quería salvar a Scotty, todos sabemos que estos dos son amantes, no engañan a nadie.

Una de las cejas de Spock se elevó tanto que Jim tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír.

—¿El señor Scott y la Enterprise? ¿Se da usted cuenta de cuán ilógico es ese plantea…?

La frase de Spock fue cortada por un brusco movimiento del ascensor que llevó a que el vulcano rápidamente rodease el cuerpo del Capitán con sus brazos. Jim se preocupó por la detención del aparato, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión al sentir el abrazo protector.

—Oh, Spock ¿le tienes miedo a los ascensores detenidos? —preguntó rodeando con sus brazos también el cuello del vulcano, sin embargo éste rápidamente le soltó elevando una ceja.

—Mi cuerpo es mucho más resistente que el humano, es lógico que en caso de un peligro, como la caída libre del ascensor, sea yo quien le proteja, ya que puedo salir menos lastimado y mi recuperación sería muchísimo más rápida. Además, es mi obligación protegerle en toda circunstancia —explicó pragmáticamente el pelinegro mientras apretaba el intercomunicador del ascensor con fuerza hasta que comunicó— Ascensor Alfa-G, detenido en el Ala 4, entre la Estación 10 y 11. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Mientras Spock buscaba solucionar el desperfecto del ascensor con los Ingenieros, Jim recordó la charla que había tenido poco antes con Bones mientras este verificaba que su cuerpo estuviese en óptimas condiciones para manejar la nave. Recordó su enfado ante la incapacidad de Spock y él para reconocer de una _jodida vez_ lo que pasaba entre ellos ante la Tripulación, aun cuando la mitad de ellos (o más) ya lo sabían.

Sobre todo recordó el "_Deberíamos encerrarlos en un armario o un ascensor hasta que se decidan a confesar todo de una endemoniada vez_" con el que Bones le había despedido de su despacho, al parecer agotado de tener que romper las ilusiones de la Enfermera Chapel que seguía enamorada de Spock. Y Jim no podía culparla realmente por ello, toda vez que él sufría del mismo mal.

A saber si Bones, así como Scotty, también era un adivino. Quizás debería juntar a esos dos, seguro que sería una buena pareja.

—¡Muchachos, el encerrar gente en un ascensor es la broma más vieja del mundo! ¡Déjennos salir! —exclamó el capitán con fuerza mirando hacia la cámara del lugar, ante la mirada descreída del vulcano quien seguía cerca del Intercomunicador.

_—[Capitán, le aseguro que no es una broma. Scotty acaba de unirse a sus muchachos y están haciendo todos sus esfuerzos para intentar solucionar rápidamente la avería] _—le informó la voz de Sulu— _[mientras tanto, para su tranquilidad, apagaremos la cámara del ascensor. Por favor quédense calmados. No existe peligro de ausencia de oxígeno, pero no queremos forzar ataques de claustrofobia en ustedes.]_

Cuando la voz del piloto se apagó, Jim solo pudo bufar con fuerza sentándose en el suelo del ascensor rumiando.

—Si, por supuesto. Porque la mejor manera de mantener alejada la claustrofobia es hablando de ella. "_No es una broma_" mi trasero, "a_pagaremos la cámara_" de seguro ¡todo esto está planeando por Bones, Spock! Yo lo sé. Jodido vengativo. Algo debo haberle hecho que no recuerdo. Quizás se está vengando por haberte enviado con él en el Galileo.

—Sinceramente —indicó Spock mientras se sentaba con elegancia a un lado del rubio—, veo más probable que sea una ardid de la Teniente Uhura a que sea del Doctor, ya que ella tiene mayor cercanía a los Puertos de Control de los Ascensores y posee la simpatía del señor Scott para simular una reparación a algo que está en perfecto funcionamiento.

—¿Uhura? No me digas, tiene sentido. Lo peor es puede que se hayan unido, incluyendo a Scotty y Sulu ¡y quizás hasta a Chekov! —Se quejó mirando al techo—. Todos con el malvado objetivo de vernos declarados ante la tripulación.

—¿Declararnos? ¿Cree que ese sea el objeto de todo esto? ¿El que nos declaremos ante la tripulación? —preguntó en un tono genuinamente sorprendido el vulcano— Ya veo, mi premisa era errónea. Pensé que era más un castigo medieval por alguna acción. Como por haberle escogido por encima de la Teniente. Ella solía bromear con que nos encerraría en el ascensor si seguíamos "_coqueteándonos_" en el Puente, en sus palabras. Lo cual considero una completa tergiversación del hechos, al considerar "_coqueteo_" el simplemente mirarnos. Es algo natural debido a nuestras posiciones de mando, sin embargo la Teniente no comparte mi opinión.

—¿El mirarnos es motivo de castigo? Ahahahaha, pero si es simplemente lógico nos robemos miradas siempre que podamos —bromeó Jim para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del vulcano a su lado—, aunque no niego que quizás ella tenga razón con el coqueteo —agregó luego de un momento mirando hacia arriba al pelinegro quien permanecía callado observando la perezosa caída de las rubias pestañas de su Capitán—. Además estar encerrados juntos en un ascensor no es necesariamente algo malo. De hecho es la fantasía de muchas personas. Es sexy, ¿sabes? —comentó mientras rozaba su nariz contra la tela del uniforme azul del otro hombre— solos los dos, en un lugar tan estrecho…

—Pudiendo fácilmente ser observados por las cámaras o ser rescatados en cualquier momento —le interrumpió de pronto el Primer Oficial, haciendo a Jim bufar apartando su cara del hombro ajeno.

—Tú sí que sabes cortarle el rollo a uno, Spock —se quejó mirando hacia el otro extremo de ascensor.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio largo rato, pero de pronto Spock buscó los dedos de su Capitán entrelazándolos con cariño. Jim giró su rostro y ambos se observaron a los ojos por un momento antes de inclinarse y apoyar sus frentes juntas en un íntimo contacto sin nunca dejar de mirarse.

El vibrante sonido del comunicador les forzó a separarse luego de unos minutos, poniéndose el Primer Oficial de pie para activar el aparato. La voz de Uhura les llegó alta y divertida.

_—[Tengo malas noticias, Spock. Scotty acaba de avisar de que no hay absolutamente nada malo en el Sistema de los Elevadores. Teóricamente el Alfa-G debería estar funcionando correctamente, pero no lo está.]_

—Claramente no lo está —corroboró el vulcano con un tono casi sarcástico antes de recobrar la compostura— ¿Cuál es la explicación técnica del Señor Scott ante la situación?

_—[Hay dos teorías]_ —la voz de la mujer les dijo que claramente ella estaba pasándoselo de lujo con eso—_[la primera es que haya un hackeo en la Computadora Central, pero indica que tú y él codificaron personalmente todo, así que es improbable tirando a imposible. Y la segunda es… que la Enterprise esté jugando con ustedes.]_

El humano y el vulcano se observaron mutuamente por un largo momento antes de parpadear y volver a mirar al comunicador.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el rubio Capitán, sintiéndose confundido mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse al Intercomunicador también.

—_[El Señor Scott tiene la creencia de que es la propia Nave la que está haciendo esto, en cuyo caso es poco lo que se puede hacer. Tenemos curso rumbo al Puerto Espacial Atalia VII para el cambio de las Placas de los Energizadores, y ya allí podremos reiniciar el sistema, pero eso no sería hasta mañana. Sin embargo Chekov está planeando ya una forma de sacarles de allí en dos horas en caso de que no haya cambios. Producirá daños irreparables en el Alfa-G, pero al menos les sacaremos.]_

—¿Qué pasa con la salida de emergencia? —preguntó Spock con el ceño levemente fruncido mirando hacia el techo.

—_[No funciona, lo cual es ilógico. De allí la teoría del Scotty sobre que es la nave jugando con ustedes. Lo siento, Spock. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora. Simplemente acomódense y pásenlo bien un rato.]_

Jim hubiese encontrado divertida la expresión molesta de su Primer Oficial si no fuese porque era él quien iba a tener que quedarse encerrado en su compañía por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Sintiéndose cansado, suspiró y se encogió de hombros retrocediendo un paso para alejarse del Intercomunicador —Supongo que eso aclara que esto no fue una broma. Demasiada elaboración. Al final si resultará que la Enterprise está jodiendo con nosotros —se quejó quitándose el sudor de la frente mientras Spock le daba una mirada concentrada antes de retomar su charla con Uhura.

Iban a estar allí metido al menos por dos horas más, pensó Jim mientras apoyaba la frente contra la fría pared del ascensor. De preferencia hubiese escogido no dañar el ascensor, sin embargo la perspectiva de pasar allí toda la noche no era agradable. Y ¿era su imaginación o estaba haciendo calor allí adentro? El Capitán se levantó el uniforme y comenzó a moverlo para llevar aire a su estómago acalorado.

Dos horas encerrado. Al menos no estaba solo sino que con Spock, quien claramente hubiese sido la respuesta a la pregunta de "_Si tuvieses que pasar dos horas encerrado con alguien en un ascensor ¿a quién escogerías?_". De solo pensar en que pudiese estar allí con Bones ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Si él y Spock tuviesen un ajedrez tridimensional todo sería simplemente perfecto. Al parecer en esa nave la emoción nunca terminaba, hubiese o no hubiese misiones.

Con una sonrisa Jim vio que Spock acababa su charla con Uhura cortando por fin la comunicación. Sintiendo sus energías reactivadas ante la visión de esa espalda sexy, Jim con pasos y velocidad felina se colgó a la espalda de su vulcano favorito, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras susurraba en su oído —Creo que todos nos merecemos un pequeño descanso después de tanto estrés ¿no cree, señor Spock? Tú pensaste por un momento que yo había muerto, yo tuve que sufrir horas encerrado en una tormenta con Scotty llorando por la Enterprise y ahora estamos encerrado en un ascensor. La compañía ha mejorado, sin lugar a dudas, pero sigue siendo un estrés excesivo. Demasiadas emociones, creo que realmente nos merecemos descansar. ¿No es completamente lógico mi planteamiento?

Jim se encontraba decidido a aprovechar el tiempo que tuviesen que pasar en ese ascensor, aún en contra de la voluntad de Spock. Por su parte el vulcano solo elevó una ceja, dejándose agarrar por el rubio sin poner resistencia alguna a la cercanía. Tenerle colgando de su espalda no afectaba en nada su estabilidad, gracias a la superioridad física de su raza.

—A pesar de que sus argumentos no son del todo ilógicos, hace tan solo una semana toda la tripulación tuvo tres días de descanso, Capitán, por lo que no veo el objeto de un nuevo paro de actividades —negó totalmente impávido ante las atenciones de esos labios a su oreja puntiaguda—, aunque si usted se encuentra extenuado por sus labores, siempre puede pedir un permiso médico al Doctor McCoy. Estoy seguro de que estaría encantado de dárselo y yo puedo tomar la comandancia de la nave en su lugar por el tiempo que el Doctor estime conveniente para su recuperación.

—Hablo de un descanso para nosotros dos —gruñó el Capitán con un mohín en los labios, para luego sonreír depositando otro beso sobre esa oreja vulcana—. Tú y yo juntos. Sería genial, podemos incluir al resto de los Oficiales del Puente y descansar por un día en algún planeta. No creo que la Enterprise vaya a estallar por unas horas sin nosotros abordo —se encogió de hombros soltando a Spock, cayendo sobre sus pies y mirando hacia el comunicador— ¡Computadora! busca el planeta con el clima más paradisiaco que puedas encontrar en este sector de la galaxia. Vamos a divertirnos.

—_[Enseguida, Querido.]_

La expresión de desazón del rostro del rubio fue tan adorable que Spock no se resistió y se movió para depositar un beso sobre esos labios, para la increíble sorpresa del Capitán. Jim parecía no tener palabras ante el tierno gesto, así que el vulcano decidió llenar el silencio con una confidencia que hacía tiempo debería haber entregado.

—Jim, debo confesar que la verdad es que fui yo quien configuró la Computadora para que la Personalidad Vocal instaurado por las Cygnetianas se manifieste solo ante tu voz. Noté como te incomodaba la extrema sensualidad de la voz femenina y aproveché las condiciones para una pequeña satisfacción personal. Lo lamento y estoy dispuesto a aceptar la sanción que consideres adecuada —concluyó el vulcano mirando fijamente al rubio humano.

Los ojos azules del Capitán indagaron profundamente en la expresión de su pareja antes de soltar una carcajada y negar con la cabeza divertido —No, no lo lamentas realmente. Pero no importa, sé que debí hablarte de la posibilidad de que Tiffany "_garritas de acero_" estuviese en la Quinta Luna de Cyntrax y no simplemente obligarte a quedar en la Nave para que no te vieras involucrado. Supongo que me lo merecía y, además, yo ya sabía sobre tu pequeño castigo. Scotty me hizo ver aquella "_posibilidad_"— agregó al ver la ceja arqueada ajena—, por si te olvidas, él es del _Team Jim_. No le costó darse cuenta de que tú habías alterado la configuración. Es realmente un mal perdedor, no deberías meterte en su camino, menos insinuando "_errores_" en su trabajo. Eso lo desespera.

—Lo sé. Pero es… divertido —el ceño del vulcano se frunció, pero luego volvió a distenderse con una leve mueca que casi parecía sonrisa. Era la verdad. Le divertía ver alterados al Señor Scott y al Doctor McCoy tanto como probablemente a ellos les divertiría verle alterado a él, si alguna vez lo estuviese. Era algo extraño, pero que era confusamente gratificante para todas las partes.

—Vuestra amistad es extraña —declaró el Capitán obviamente también pensando en el Doctor, antes de besar los labios de su Primer Oficial acariciando sus dedos con los suyos—, pero supongo que por eso es tan divertido ser vuestro amigo y estar en el medio.

—Supongo que si —aceptó Spock mientras comenzaba a sentir él mismo el cambio de temperatura a más caluroso, calor el cual se notaba claramente en el sudor que corría por la frente del rubio—, la temperatura del lugar está un poco alta para ti, aunque para mi es bastante agradable.

—Quizás la nave quiere que me quite la camisa —comentó con una sonrisa Jim para luego parpadear sorprendido cuando el vulcano mismo fue quien le quitó el dorado uniforme dejándolo solo con los pantalones negros—. Uh, Señor Spock, me sorprende —bromeó el capitán con los ojos azules brillando con picardía. El vulcano se mantuvo completamente compuesto mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—Estar sin camisa permitirá que tu cuerpo regule más fácilmente la temperatura interna. Es lógico, Jim, y no tiene nada que ver con un deseo emocional de mi parte de ver tu pecho desnudo, por más que intentes hacerte creer que eso es así.

—Por supuesto, señor Spock, porque eso no sería nada lógico ¿no?

La sonrisa juguetona en los labios del Capitán solo consiguió una ceja alzada en el Primer Oficial, antes de que Spock finalmente se rindiese y sonriese ligeramente.

No mucho después el vulcano estaría sentado con su capitán Kirk a horcajadas suyas besándole sin camisa, ambos tomados de las manos, mientras el pensamiento de que esa nave tenía vida y un sentido del humor retorcido no dejaba de pasar por la cabeza de Spock. Era eso o su tripulación era realmente una mentirosa empedernida, voyerista y obsesionada con la idea de verles juntos a él y al Capitán.

De alguna manera Spock prefería creer en la ilógica idea de que era la Enterprise la que había realizado todas esas acciones aún sin la IA, salvando al Edison y encerrándoles juntos en el ascensor. Era más satisfactorio pensar que era la Enterprise la que se divertía con ellos a bordo y la que los cuidaba aun cuando no estaban en ella.

Con ese pensamiento el vulcano supo que dormiría más tranquilo por las noches. Aunque fuese un pensamiento completamente ilógico.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Fin, por fin!_

_¿Se asustaron a medio cap? Ese era el objetivo. De hecho pensé al comienzo que los torpedos fueran lanzados en el cap de Spock, pero luego dije "Nah, como tan mala" xD así que quedaron en este._

_La Enterprise es un amor, y puede que no tenga IA (Inteligencia Artificial) pero en el fondo es un personaje más y merece su propia regla ¿no creen?_

_Desde el comienzo este era un fic Rating K+ así que si querían lemon en el ascensor, se quedan con las ganas, lo siento (quizás en algún one-shot por allí xD). Iba a poner a Jim llamando por el Intercomunicador a Bones tipo "¡Haz algo!" y él contestándole "**¡Maldición Jim, soy un doctor no un mecánico!**" pero al final me quedé con que el Capitán realmente no está tan enfadado de estar encerradito allí con Spock xD y al fin y al cabo en unas horas Pavelcito va a sacarles con Scotty (aunque mi teoría es que antes de que la dañen, la Nave liberaría el ascensor xD)._

_Y eso es todo. Creo que uní todos los puntos que habían quedado en el aire (por si alguien se había preguntado sobre la misión del Capítulo 1, que era excusa para que Spock se enfadase, que era excusa para que la Nave tuviese voz sensualona, que era excusa para Scotty enfadado, que era excusa para… dios, todo el fic es una excusa tras otra xD)_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes dejaron sus reviews y leyeron. No sé si vaya a tener un epílogo de esas vacaciones de los Oficiales (¡pónganme todas sus peticiones en reviews y trataré de complacerles!) pero si lo tiene ¡Allí nos vemos! Sino, en algún otro fic que espero que lean y comenten c:_

_Cualquier error que puedan ver, perdónenlo y cuéntenme para repararlo. Y si tienen preguntas o algo que crean que quedó en el aire, coméntenlo también y será respondido en el Epílogo (si lo hago)_

_Sin más, muchas gracias y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Un beso grande! Y Larga Vida y Prosperidad._


	9. Regla Número Nueve: Epílogo

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K (Slash) Spock/Kirk

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido, Post Into Darkness sin Spoilers.

**Notas: **Regla Final. Epílogo conclusivo, regalo para todos aquellos que leyeron y disfrutaron este fic. Espero que les agrade tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**REGLAS SOBRE LA U.S.S. ENTERPRISE**

**—9 Epílogo—**

* * *

**Regla Número Nueve:** **_El _****_Verdadero Secreto del Éxito_****_ de la USS Enterprise no es su brillante Capitán o el Primer Oficial Vulcano, ni tampoco los profesionales Oficiales y Tripulantes que conforman el Personal de la Nave. _****_Es el Trabajo en Conjunto de todos Ellos._**

Los Altos Mandos de la Flota y los Capitanes de las otras naves siempre se cuestionaban sobre cómo es que la nave comandada por el Capitán Kirk siempre conseguía tan buenos resultados, a pesar de sus métodos poco ortodoxos al desarrollar las misiones. Muchas investigaciones se han llevado a cabo teniendo como base los informes del Capitán, el Comandante, Oficiales y peritos que verifican con posterioridad la veracidad de los hechos narrados en las bitácoras. Sin embargo nunca hay un mismo agente gatillante de la eficaz resolución en todas las misiones, obligándoles a simplemente reconocer que todos ellos formaban un condenado buen Equipo.

**Distinción:** **_A pesar de todo, el que tiene _****_las Mejores y las Peores Ideas_****_ siempre es el Capitán James T. Kirk. Es una suerte que, por su posición, _****_la Responsabilidad siempre Caiga en Él_****_._**

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2260.110  
_****Superficie de Loren II**

—Simplemente no pudiste buscar un planeta más cálido ¿cierto? Era esto o irnos a vacacionar en medio de un sol menor. Definitivamente hay que joderse.

El tono sarcástico de Bones ni siquiera le movió el pelo al capitán Kirk, quien observaba maravillado aquel paraíso natural que había sido hallado por la computadora (que ya había dejado de llamarle "_Cariño_", por si estaban preguntándoselo) luego de que él hubiese solicitado un lugar ideal para tomarse un descanso.

Había pasado una semana desde el Incidente en medio de la Tormenta de Iones en la órbita de Bracas VI. Habían hecho la visita de reparación Atalia VII, reiniciado el sistema de la computadora y consiguiendo todas las cosas que podría necesitar tanto la Enterprise como el propio Capitán Kirk para su descanso, por supuesto, a escondidas de su Primer Oficial.

El cielo se extendía celeste por sobre sus cabezas, el aire era completamente respirable, y la información de la investigación de Spock y Sulu indicaban que no habían peligros en la superficie. Por lo brusco de los cambios de temperatura de la superficie semana a semana, la mayor cantidad de la vida del planeta se desarrollaba en el azul mar que se extendía hasta donde sus ojos no alcanzaban. Los días duraban 93 horas, por lo que tenían muchísimo tiempo de luz solar. La arena dorada de sus pies le recordaba a Jim alguna postal de una playa de México y no pudo evitar saltar feliz cuando su vulcano aceptó tomar un descanso allí, siendo primero los oficiales quienes lo tomasen por unas horas antes de volver a la nave y permitir al resto de la tripulación el bajar por grupos de 30 personas.

Había costado mucho esfuerzo para Jim el convencer a Spock de no enviar un informe a la Flota («_Solo son unas horitas, siempre habrá alguien en el puente_»), y solo luego de muchos pucheros y algo más, el Comandante se había rendido a los esfuerzos de su Capitán. De allí a persuadirle a bajar con él había sido otro día completo de convencimientos, y solo al enterarse que la temperatura del planeta era semejante a la del desaparecido Vulcano, Spock finalmente había aceptado. Jim había tenido que arruinar la sorpresa que Sulu le había ayudado a esconder de los escáneres del vulcano, pero al menos le había convencido de bajar.

Así que allí estaban, habiendo sido transportados a la superficie del planeta con el restaurado Energizador, para alegría del Señor Scott. Había requerido mucho convencimiento, pero estaba la mayoría de los altos oficiales presentes. Chekov, Sulu, McCoy, Uhura, Marcus, el Capitán y por supuesto su primer Oficial, quien solo miraba el ambiente con una ligera indiferencia, aunque Jim sabía que estaba disfrutando de aquel ambiente cálido tan parecido a su perdido hogar, aunque el exceso de agua fuese algo que nunca hubiese existido en Vulcano.

El único que faltaba por ahora era Scotty, quien en un primer momento había inventado veinticinco motivos lógicos para no bajar (incluyendo el principal y más importante de que él era el Tercero en la línea de Mando de la Nave), pero Jim había podido convencerle al prometer regalarle la mejor botella de Escocés que el dinero pudiese comprar en el próximo mercado de abastecimiento que encontrasen. Así el Puente había quedado en las eficientes manos de la Oficial Darwin, quien tenía más años de experiencia a bordo de una Nave Estelar de los que Kirk tenía en toda su carrera, incluyendo la Academia. De hecho, la Oficial debía tener casi el doble de años de experiencia que la carrera del Capitán.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de pronto Jim al joven Chekov palmeando su espalda, quien parecía acalorado embutido en su uniforme dorado, pero que se tomó un momento para sonreír cálidamente a su capitán.

—Oh, sí, sí, Kepitán. Istoy wien. Solo…

—Hace un poco de calor aquí, maldición —se quejó el doctor una vez más, adelantándose a las palabras del ruso, mientras se quitaba la camisa azul del uniforme—. Al menos tuviste una buena idea recomendando los trajes de baño, Jim —gruñó McCoy mientras de pronto todos los oficiales comenzaban a quitarse la ropa animados por el doctor.

Spock notó en ese momento como la mirada de su capitán se desviaba hacia donde su ex novia junto con la Doctora Marcus se quitaban los uniformes, sintiendo una urgente necesidad de llamar la atención del hombre.

—Capitán, ¿ha considerado el hecho de que la temperatura del agua podría ser algo menos que… refrescante para los cánones humanos? Si no me equivoco debe estar a unos 40° o un poco más.

—Spock —le calló de pronto Jim con una sonrisa divertida palmeando cariñosamente su brazo—, tú nunca te equivocas.

El vulcano enarcó una ceja considerando mentalmente a que se refería esa afirmación, pensando si tomarlo como una burla o ignorarlo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de pronto el sonido de la Energización se escuchó, volteándose varios a mirar como aparecía el Señor Scott con un look claramente veraniego (gafas de sol, traje de baño oficial rojo y una camisa colorida) completamente cubierto de lo que parecía ser un arcaico filtro solar, al parecer no conforme con las pastillas de protección que el doctor McCoy había repartido. Junto a él se encontraba el pequeño Keenser, que no llevaba su camisa roja. En el hombro del Ingeniero había algo que parecía una enorme malla translúcida enrollada, mientras a su lado tenía una especie de máquina pequeña que Spock no pudo reconocer, pero que parecía casera.

—¡Ya era hora que llegaras, Scotty! Este calor ya está sacando el mal humor de Bones —bromeó el capitán mientras ayudaba al escocés con su carga, quien solo rió entre dientes, dándole una mirada por encima de sus gafas oscuras al Doctor que solo gruñía ya con su traje de baño azul con el logo de la Flota.

—El buen Doctor nunca ha sido bueno para las esperas —sonrió enigmático el Ingeniero mientras le daba un saludo al Primer Oficial con las cejas—, por favor, Doctor, cuídeme esto —le pidió dejando a su lado la máquina antes de caminar hacia el agua, volteando a apuntar con un dedo a Keenser— ¡Y tú no te subas encima!

Los oficiales, ya todos en sus trajes de baño excepto Spock y Jim, observaron con curiosidad como el Capitán y el Ingeniero se acercaban al agua. Prediciendo que iba a meterse allí, el vulcano carraspeó suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

—Aconsejo que se quite el uniforme para no arruinarlo, Capitán.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que esas eran exactamente las mismas palabras que la noche anterior le había dedicado a su T'hy'la en circunstancias muy distintas. Con la sorpresa pintada en la mirada, Jim le observó a la distancia incrédulo para luego estallar en carcajadas tapándose la cara con una mano. Spock ya no vio cómo fue que el Capitán se quitaba la ropa, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado observando la arena del lugar para comprobar sus compuestos precisos. Y de paso ocultar que su rostro se había puesto algo verde.

—Entonces… ¿esa cosa va a impedir que se acerquen animales y, de paso, va a enfriar el agua? —preguntó impresionada y algo coqueta Carol, a la orilla del agua.

Scotty y Jim se encontraban estirando la malla por la arena, siendo este último el que asintió, aunque Scotty explicó con muchas palabras complicadas que quien realmente hacía eso era la máquina que seguía al cuidado del Doctor McCoy (para que Keenser no la usase de asiento). La malla solo era un límite para los efectos del objeto.

—¡Aún no le ponemos nombre! La idea fue del Capitán, pero quien realmente resolvió como llevarlo a cabo fue Pavel. Realmente es un chico brillante, sire —habló el escocés hacia Sulu, quien miraba impresionado al ruso.

—Io… io solo aiude en lo qui pude —se quitó importancia el chico pálido en su traje de baño dorado. Sin lugar a dudas un poco de sol le iba a hacer bien a esa piel blanquecina.

Eso resolvía el misterio de que tanto habían estado haciendo esos tres durante esa semana, ya que muchos habían notado sus ausencias y sus escapadas.

—Fue una idea realmente ingeniosa —aceptó el vulcano dejando de prestar atención a los granos de arena, ganándose una sonrisa del Capitán que ya estaba metiéndose al agua para extender la red alrededor de un área determinada.

—Y es brillante que hayas podido resolver el cómo realizarlo —murmuró el piloto hacia su pareja quien solo sonrió tímido antes de inclinarse un poco hacia él.

—No le quiten mérito a quien hace el trabajo —defendió rápidamente Uhura divertida al ver enredarse con la red al escocés, cuando un gruñido llegó desde atrás.

—Sí, sí, todos son muy eficientes. Pero yo estoy malditamente friéndome aquí y aún no veo una solución rápida —se quejó McCoy con el aparato al hombro y con el sudor corriendo por su frente y pecho.

Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada y luego sonrieron volviendo a mirar al médico, quien solo frunció más el ceño ante el escrutinio, sin comprender el porqué de ello. ¿Cómo iba a saber que ellas habían apostado sobre su condición física bajo el uniforme? Quizás no era una jodida máquina de hacer ejercicios, pero él también se mantenía en forma cuidando su dieta. A diferencia de cierto capitán que él conocía y que solo debía su figura a la genética. Y ella le fallaría en el futuro, Leonard estaba seguro.

Cuando finalmente la malla estuvo colocada con unas bollas inflables informando el "límite" de la zona de baño, Scotty recuperó con una sonrisa su máquina de las manos del Doctor para luego meterla en el agua y encenderla con un control a distancia. Al comienzo no pareció suceder nada, pero luego de unos minutos Chekov se acercó y metiendo el pie al agua soltó un suspiro complacido, sonriendo a los otros oficiales.

—Es el paraíso —confesó antes meterse al agua de forma poco elegante, dejándose sumergir por completo ante la exclamación de sorpresa de Sulu que no tardó en hacerle compañía.

McCoy fue el siguiente en entrar, desesperado por el calor del planeta, gimiendo obscenamente de placer, subiendo los colores al rostro de varios de los presentes. Las mujeres no se demoraron en entrar, y Keenser fue detrás de ellas, sentándose en la arena con el suave oleaje mojándole las piernas.

—Parece que otra vez tuvo una sangrienta buena idea, sire —sonrió el Ingeniero en Jefe dándole un golpe en la espalda al Capitán que asintió antes de mirar a Spock quien solo le hizo un gesto suave que indicaba que él compartía la opinión—, entonces, si me permite, voy a pedir que bajen lo demás.

Luego de hacerle un gesto de que procediera, Jim recibió una mirada claramente cuestionadora de parte de su pareja, no pudiendo evitar sonreír divertido y a la vez algo inseguro.

—Capitán ¿me permite preguntar a qué se refiere el Señor Scott con "_lo demás_"? —preguntó mientras el Ingeniero se alejaba sacando su comunicador hablando con la nave.

—Pues, estamos en descanso, Spock. Naturalmente necesitamos descansar cómodos, y para eso necesitamos de algunas cosas —agregó en tono conspirativo solo ganándose una ceja alzada—. Y antes de que comiences, no he gastado fondos de la Flota en esto. Al menos no muchos. La mayoría son objetos de la Nave que reincorporaremos cuando nos vayamos.

Y antes de que el vulcano pudiese hacer sus objeciones correspondientes al argumento claramente poco sólido de su capitán, fueron transportados varios objetos peculiares desde la nave, junto con algunos tripulantes de rojo que rápidamente comenzaron a ordenar para sacar los objetos del camino de la segunda carga. Altamente eficientes, obviamente eran muchachos de Scotty.

Quitasoles, sillas de playa, cojines, toallas, algunas mesas bajas. Incluso se podían ver algunas pelotas, e incluso un tablero de ajedrez. Demasiado de todo para ser solo para los oficiales, pudo notar Spock, claramente deduciendo que era preparación para cuando bajasen los demás grupos de la tripulación. Cuando Jim sintió la mirada de su Primer Oficial en su cara solo pudo prepararse para un discurso extenso sobre… bueno, sobre todo lo que se podía y no hacer con su cargo. Pero sin embargo solo se encontró con dos dedos extendidos hacia él.

Algo confundido, y mirando alrededor para comprobar miradas indiscretas, el rubio extendió también sus dedos, sintiendo como la agradable calidez se extendía desde esa zona al resto de su cuerpo. Se sentía orgulloso por algún motivo que no comprendía, pero pronto olvidó todo cuando Spock con un simple gesto apuntó hacia la espalda de Jim.

—¿Le apetece dar un paseo conmigo, Capitán?

* * *

Habían dejado atrás a los oficiales en el agua mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro por la orilla de ese mar azul tan calmo como ningún otro que Jim hubiese visto en su vida. Le recordaba un poco a San Francisco, aunque el mar de la ciudad nunca le había parecido tan hermoso como este. O quizás tenía todo que ver la compañía.

La última vez que Jim miró hacia atrás vio a Bones saliendo del agua para recostarse a la sombra de un quitasol en compañía de Scotty quien parecía beber algo. Por un momento el Capitán se preguntó si Spock se molestaría al saber que con el Ingeniero habían sacado uno de los Replicadores del Comedor para bajarlo al Planeta por el día. Probablemente sí, así que mejor no lo mencionaría.

Sus brazos se rozaban un poco al caminar, pero a ninguno le molestaba esto. Sus dedos estaban retraídos, pero en un momento el capitán decidió extenderlos y entrelazarlos con los de su Primer Oficial que rápidamente le dio una mirada de reojo para luego devolver el apretón. Y siguieron caminando.

Spock aún seguía con todo su uniforme, aunque Jim sabía que llevaba debajo el traje de baño azul que él mismo le había obligado a usar en vez de ropa interior. El capitán no sabía si era por la costumbre ya a la temperatura del camarote de Spock, pero él no se sentía extremadamente acalorado. Era cierto que solo llevaba su traje de baño dorado, pero aun cuando se metió al agua tibia se sintió cómodo. Esperaba que Spock quisiera bañarse con él, o al menos estuviese disfrutando el ambiente un poco familiar al de su hogar perdido. Por lo menos el calor debía serle familiar, pensó, ya que en ese planeta había una total ausencia del rojo y el marrón que habían predominado tanto en Vulcano. Su mente se perdió ante el recuerdo de la única vez que él había visto el planeta natal del hombre al que amaba, y cuánto le hubiese gustado haberlo podido recorrer a su lado alguna vez, ahora que no existía. Solo lo conocía por las pocas veces que Spock hablaba de él y dolía no poder ayudarlo con su pérdida.

—…itán. Jim —la voz cálida de su primer oficial junto con el tirón de su mano le detuvo, haciéndole parpadear y volver a la realidad, tragando saliva mientras se sentía atrapado.

Ambos pares de ojos se observaron mutuamente, Jim sintiendo que era transparente bajo la oscura mirada del vulcano, antes de que él realizase un gesto totalmente nuevo que le quitó el habla. Su mano subió y un suave beso fue depositado en su dorso por los labios delgados de Spock.

—Gracias por traerme aquí. Por escoger este planeta por mí. Significa mucho.

Jim no sabía que decir, porque apenas podía respirar. Sintió un tirón en sus pulmones y se gritó mentalmente porque, _No_, de _ninguna jodida manera_ se iba a poner a llorar como una adolescente enamorada porque Spock simplemente le había agradecido su gesto. Simplemente le sonrió, parpadeando varias veces, mientras acariciaban sus manos unidas.

—Hubiese sido mucho más simple solamente haber ido a un planeta con un clima más acorde a las necesidades de confort humanas. Pero escogiste este e incluso te esforzaste en crear ese aparato para que los demás se sintiesen cómodos en este lugar.

—Hey, ya escuchaste que yo no fui quien hizo todo el trabajo. Chekov y Scotty hicieron parte también —se sentía nervioso, no comprendiendo porque Spock estaba diciendo todo eso ¿A dónde quería llegar? ¿Quería avergonzarle hasta la muerte o algo? Porque quizás lo conseguiría, con todo ese calor y sonrojándolo además, quizás se desmayase.

Spock no se intimidó ante su respuesta y simplemente volvió a subir la mano que tenían unidas para volver a depositar un beso en su dorso sin jamás quitarle los ojos de encima. Sus ojos parecieron transparentes por un momento, mientras sus labios estaban en su piel, y su voz llegó a su mente casi sin interferencia, quitándole el aire de los pulmones. «_Cada segundo a tu lado me ayuda con la pérdida de mi mundo. No dudes de tu propia capacidad de curación_». Y había sido una cosa mental vulcana y no su imaginación, sin lugar a dudas, pero Jim no habló de ello, sino que solo sonrió de vuelta.

Su corazón cálido y el alma –_katra_ como le decía Spock– totalmente en calma.

—Entonces, Señor Spock. ¿Va a quitarse toda esa molesta ropa de encima y meterse al agua conmigo o tengo que lanzarle con uniforme y todo?

* * *

—¿Qué pasa, Spock? Llevamos menos de cinco minutos en el agua y ya pareces una ciruela pasa —comentó con ligera sorpresa Jim mientras se cogía una de las muñecas de Spock observando sus dedos que efectivamente lucían arrugados como si llevase horas sumergido— ¿Es a causa de tu fisonomía vulcana?

Los ojos oscuros de Spock observaban con atención como su capitán exploraba con los ojos sus manos. A pesar de que aún podrían estar de pie, ambos estaban flotando en el agua con tan solo sus hombros y cabezas fuera. Jim parecía querer tocarle, pero su conocimiento sobre la sensibilidad vulcana parecía retenerle en su intento. Considerándolo un momento, acabó siendo el mismo pelinegro quien moviese sus dedos para rozar los de Jim, demostrándole así que estaba dispuesto a ser tocado. La sensación de plenitud al sentir la exploración de los dedos suaves del otro en los suyos arrugados casi llevó a Spock a olvidar que debía responder, pero pronto lo recordó.

—Más bien es a causa de la parte de mi fisonomía humana —confesó reteniendo cualquier expresión de placer ante la sensación de los dedos de Jim detallando los suyos—. El acto de la piel retrayéndose frente al agua es una manifestación de evolución netamente humana. Su objetivo era permitirles a tus antepasados recolectar con mayor facilidad objetos u alimentos en ríos o cerca de ellos donde hubiese gran presencia de H2O. Como en Vulcano la presencia de agua era más bien escasa, mi raza jamás debió generar esta habilidad. Mi reacción más veloz a la tuya corresponde meramente a mi poca costumbre con este líquido.

Si su voz tambaleó levemente al mencionar a Vulcano ni Spock ni Jim hicieron comentario alguno, simplemente disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar. En la lejanía se escuchaban las risas divertidas de los oficiales y algún que otro grito del Doctor McCoy a causa de alguna pelota perdida, pero en general si ignoraban eso podrían pensar que estaban completamente solos en ese mundo cálido.

El capitán parpadeó con lentitud antes de mover sus dedos para que terminaran apoyados completamente en la mano del vulcano, en un beso completo que les envió eléctricos y agradables latigazos de placer por el resto del cuerpo a ambos.

—Ya veo, entonces por eso tus duchas siempre son tan cortas.

—Bien, el motivo de ello no tiene relación alguna, en vista que mis duchas siempre son sónicas y no tienen relación alguna con el agua. Si son "_cortas_", en tu estimación, es porque no existe ningún razonamiento lógico para alargar un acto cotidiano e inevitable como ese.

Spock estaba satisfecho de haber presentado su punto claramente, pero al parecer algo en sus palabras había dejado de piedra al rubio hombre que flotaba a su lado con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus manos se habían soltado y nuevamente estaban en el agua, tratando de distraerse Spock de la sensación de su piel arrugada. Ahora eran sus pies también.

—Espera ¿estás diciendo que _nunca_ te has dado una ducha normal?

—Ya que en vulcano la ducha normal es sónica, diría que sí he tenido duchas normales. Pero entendiendo que te refieres a una ducha clásica humana con utilización de agua, debo responder que estás en lo correcto y jamás lo he hecho —antes de que el capitán pudiese decir algo, Spock le retuvo con una mirada, continuando—. Debo insistir que en Vulcano el agua era un bien extremadamente escaso, por lo que se hacía totalmente ilógico el pensar en utilizarlo en algo tan banal como un baño, Jim.

—Pero la nave no es… ¡nosotros no tenemos escasez de agua, Spock! —corrigió rápidamente su planteamiento el rubio, escandalizado— Y en la Tierra tampoco ¿Nunca te diste un buen baño de tina mientras estabas en la Academia?

Solo elevando una ceja como respuesta, el vulcano sacó sus manos del agua ya no pudiendo soportar la sensación hormigueante de sus dedos arrugados. No dolía pero era incómodo, y el aire calmaba esa sensación. Sin embargo su T'hy'la malentendió su gesto como un intento de abrazarle, moviéndose para ser él quien se estrechase contra el cuerpo de Spock apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del pelinegro, quien solo se mostró sorprendido por un momento. Cuando comprendió que no iba a ser soltado decidió relajarse y enredar sus dedos sensibles entre las doradas y húmedas hebras del cabello de su pareja, dejándose envolver en la calidez de su abrazo.

—Vamos a darnos un baño juntos, Spock. En vista de que no es otra tradición sagrada esa la del uso de la ducha sónica, voy a aprovecharme y te obligaré a tomar un baño conmigo. Incluso quizás le pida a Scotty que instale un jacuzzi en mi camarote ¡Joder, soy el capitán, merezco algunos privilegios!

—El cambio de la estructura requeriría nuevos cálculos sobre la masa y el equilibrio de la nave, y en vista de cómo reaccionó el señor Scott a las modificaciones de las Cygnetianas, no creo que se muestre tan complacido ante la idea. Quizás sea aconsejable desistir del capricho.

—Eres un aburrido, Spock —gruñó Jim contra su piel antes de darle un suave mordisco al cuello del vulcano quien se sobresaltó casi imperceptiblemente—. Entonces las próximas vacaciones nos vamos a ir a unas Aguas Termales. Es eso o el Jacuzzi, no discutas conmigo.

Spock podría haber discutido, incluso quizás luego de una feroz afrenta verbal podría haberle convencido, pero al ver los ojos azules brillando en su dirección llenos de sentimientos y recordar cómo había temido por un momento hacia una semana el haberlo perdido para siempre, Spock decidió que simplemente era mejor aceptar y seguir a su Capitán hasta donde quisiera llevarle. Sabía que en el fondo era la mejor decisión y la que más felicidad le traería.

—Cómo usted ordene, Capitán.

* * *

El primero que vio a Spock y a Jim regresar fue McCoy, quien seguía tirado en una silla bajo la sombra de un quitasol, leyendo de su PADD algunos nuevos procedimientos médicos. El hombre no sabía divertirse, como varias veces había indicado el Señor Scott en la última hora y media.

Cuando el Doctor notó que Spock venía vistiendo su uniforme pero traía el cabello húmedo, solo pudo sonreír de medio lado completamente burlón. Los ojos del vulcano parecieron notar su mirada, porque rápidamente se clavaron en él. No había amenaza en ellos, pero tampoco había derrota. Leonard verdaderamente se divertía con el Primer Oficial.

Y entonces una pelota le golpeó el brazo. Otra vez.

—¡Maldición, Uhura! ¿A dónde diablos estás apuntando? —gritó con el rostro enfadado, mientras Scott se acercaba con sonrisa de disculpa cogiendo la pelota.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó la morena sin realmente lamentarlo —Si vinieses a jugar con nosotros no serías tantas veces golpeado ¿no lo has pensado?

—HA, como si fuese a hacerlo. Además quedarían desequilibrados —gruñó el médico haciendo un gesto despectivo.

Habiendo improvisado una cancha de voleibol playa, Carol y Scotty se estaban enfrentando a unos feroces Uhura y Sulu desde hacía mucho rato. Al parecer habían apostado algo, pero McCoy no les había prestado atención, ocupado en sus idas y venidas entre su silla y el agua fría, para calmar el calor aplastante del ambiente. En el agua seguían Keenser y el ruso Pavel, que se quejaba de que su piel ardía mucho si salía del agua y había rechazado jugar con la pelota. Leonard le había advertido que su piel blanca era especialmente sensible en la nave mientras les daba las pastillas protectoras de radiación a los oficiales, pero el navegante no le había hecho mucho caso, rechazando el hypospray que el Jefe Médico le había recomendado usar como medida extra. _Ahora que sufra_, pensó la parte más oscura del doctor, mientras Jim daba un salto ante las palabras de Uhura.

—¡Hey, yo quiero jugar también! —su mirada esperanzada buscó a Spock pero el vulcano había cruzado sus brazos tras su espalda y se veía totalmente dispuesto a patear a un cachorro sin remordimientos. El cachorro era, por supuesto, el capitán.

—Pido permiso para regresar a la nave, Capitán. He disfrutado de un conveniente descanso y ya me siento totalmente preparado para reincorporarme a mis funciones habituales.

Bones se sintió mal por una milésima de segundo por el rostro de su mejor amigo, pero pronto recordó que por su culpa estaba en ese horno y toda la lástima se le esfumó.

—¿Estás seguro? Aún queda un poco más de una hora de nuestro tiempo en Tierra.

—Debo insistir, Capitán. De esa forma puedo verificar eficazmente los turnos del descenso y reincorporación posterior de la Tripulación y dar un descanso a la Oficial Darwin —cuando el rubio hombre miró hacia la arena el vulcano se encontró con los ojos del doctor antes de volver a abrir la boca, hablando muy bajo para que solo el Capitán pudiese oírle—. Sin embargo… si es tu deseo, Jim, cuando mañana terminen los turnos de descenso a Loren II de la tripulación, puedo acompañarte en un último paseo por la superficie antes de que abandonemos la Órbita.

Los ojos azules se clavaron de golpe en los marrones de su Primer Oficial y no necesitó preguntarle "_¿Es verdad?_" o _"¿Hablas en serio?"_ porque sabía que Spock si lo hacía. Una sonrisa feliz adornó sus facciones y asintió mordiendo sus labios con anticipación. Allí estarían solos y no tendrían que preocuparse de que alguien les buscase y atrapase en alguna situación incómoda. Sería perfecto para un poco de acción campestre.

Borrando sus pensamientos ante la ceja alzada del vulcano, el capitán se paró derecho observando a su Primer Oficial con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, Comandante. Tiene permiso para volver a la Enterprise y tomar el mando de la Oficial Darwin —indicó con tono oficial Jim, siendo gracioso por su vestimenta y condición. Spock apenas controló una sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Entonces… ¿te unes o no, _Capitán_? —preguntó Uhura con la pelota afirmada en su cadera, luciendo el poco atrevido traje de baño rojo oficial, idéntico al de la doctora Marcus a excepción del color azul del de ella.

Luego de darle una última sonrisa a su vulcano, Jim se giró y gritó que _por supuesto_, mientras cogía del brazo a Bones que gritó y pataleó antes de aceptar unirse al equipo de Scotty y Carol, con el solo objeto de vengarse de todos los pelotazos que Uhura le había enviado a propósito. La Teniente le dio una sonrisa a la distancia a Spock mientras Jim golpeaba el hombro de Sulu comentando que si estaba en su mismo equipo se sentía seguro, ganándose una risa del asiático.

Girando la cabeza sin moverse, Spock le dio una ojeada otra vez al lugar, admirándolo. El cielo celeste, el mar azul y la arena dorada completamente ausente de cualquier rastro de vegetación. Un inmenso desierto dorado y azul. Casi se sintió algo avergonzado de pensar por un momento de que ese planeta era como él y Jim. Azul y Dorado equilibrados perfectamente.

Observó a Chekov nadar gustoso en la zona delimitada de baño y al pequeño alienígena de mojaba sus pies en el agua mientras observaba el emocionante partido que se desarrollaba en la playa. Ahora que nadie le miraba, Spock se permitió una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio como Jim remachaba contra el doctor, ganándose una larga lista de improperios de su parte.

— Comandante Spock a Enterprise. Seleccione mi ubicación y transpórteme de regreso —informó por el comunicador con tranquilidad, escuchando la confirmación del otro lado.

Mientras su cuerpo era energizado, lo último que vio Spock fue como Uhura le daba un fuerte empujón a Jim en dirección al agua al haber tirado la pelota hacia esa dirección, haciendo sentir su verde corazón cálido mientras pensaba en que definitivamente ese descanso había sido una muy buena idea y que él y su capitán tendrían que volver a este planeta en el futuro. Muchas veces.

**FIN**

* * *

_Yo lo sé, me odian. Me odian mucho, mucho, porque comenté que iba a haber lemon, pero no hubo. Siento eso, pero es que simplemente no se dio. Quizás para un segundo epílogo, ahahaha._

_Fuera de eso ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. De verdad amo con todo el corazón a la tripulación de la Enterprise y escribir esto me pareció un buen broche a este fic que adoré escribir._

_Les puedo jurar que el que el planeta fuese dorado y azul fue un regalo de mi subconsciente, porque me di cuenta en el mismo momento en que Spock hizo la asociación. Eso le da un inesperado toque romántico extra al vulcano, y lo amo por eso._

_Bueno, quiero dedicar esto a todas las que me dejaron un review a lo largo del fic, por ustedes es este epílogo, porque lo debía. Realmente lamento no haber podido incluir el +18, pero prometo que si muchas lo piden (no diré cantidad, no soy tan ambiciosa) escribiré un pequeño extra de la última visita al planeta de parte de Spock y Jim antes de hacer abandono de la órbita. Miren que dejé listo para que ocurriese pero simplemente no nació (la verdad es que el pensamiento de McCoy caminando por la playa y viéndolos como que les quitó las ganas, ahaha)._

_Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Nuevamente ¡Gracias por leer! Y si comentan las amaré muchas más._

_Además, no olviden visitar el nuevo foro que abrimos: __**The Final Slash Frontier**__, para el fandom slash en español de Star Trek. Así conocemos a más treekies y podemos participar en juegos y actividades. Estamos recién empezando, así que únansenos y formemos nuestra propia gran tripulación!_

_Un beso a todos! A ver si nos vemos en otro fanfic o en el extra p0rnoso c:_


End file.
